Nothing Is As Simple As We Hope It Will Be
by Pandor4
Summary: HPSGA After the replicators have damaged Atlantis the crew is continuing out into deep space and John must do everything in his powers to stay alive, even if it does mean using magic again. no SGAseason4 compliant. On hold for work on "The Affair of S.S"
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will be

* * *

A/N: SPOILERS are from all of the Harry Potter books (that includes the Deathly Hallows) and up to the end of Season three for Atlantis. It contains a large amount of spoilers from the last episode, "Last Stand"

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Stargate.

* * *

Recap: The First Strike

* * *

The city grumbled and all of the occupants of the flying city suddenly lurched to the side as they felt the massive ship make the jump out of hyperspace. McKay was the first one to actually realize what was going on though. "We just dropped out of hyperspace," he said in bewilderment as he looked around the city as if it were going to be giving him a clue.

"Have we already reached M12-578?" Teyla asked as she looked over the control panel.

"No. There's _no_ way. It should have taken at least another few hours." Mckay paused and then began typing furiously at his computer. "The hyperdrive just shut down," he exclaimed as he continued to search the read-outs from his computer.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Rodney groaned is dismay.

"Get it back up." John said aggravated.

"I just said I don't know what's wrong. I can't get it back up if I don't know what happened." McKay snapped back.

"Where are we?" Teyla asked, trying to calm her two friends.

"In the middle of nowhere. There's no planets, no moons, no Stargates." Rodney said despair filling his voice.

'"How much power do we have?" John asked urgently.

Rodney begins typing at his computer again before pausing and looking up over at John, a look of complete loss on his face. "This can't be right." He said quietly his voice cracking slightly.

"_How much!" _John asked again.

"At current consumption, we've got twenty-four hours of power left. After that, there's no shield. No shield, no atmosphere. No atmosphere, we're ..." He stopped not wanting to admit that if they did not come up with a plan in twenty-four hours they were dead.

"Can we use the Stargate? Teyla said, trying to come up with a solution in order to help motivate her dear friends to survive.

"In order to dial a Gate, it needs to be calibrated to a specific location. We are lost. Look, we dropped out of hyperspace _way_ too soon. I have _no_ idea where we are."

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

The End of the Beginning

* * *

24 hours left

* * *

"Well then, find out where we are." John bit out as he turned away from Rodney and reached up and turned on his intercom. "This is Sheppard. Keller, how are our patients in the infirmary?"

"Bad, sir. You might want to come down here right away. It's Dr. Weir, sir. She's dead."

"What?" John nearly yelled.

"She died of blood loss and shock before we even got her to the infirmary. I'm sorry." Keller spoke softly.

John didn't care about her soft words of comfort. He was already running down the corridors of Atlantis, ignoring the questions of his friends on the bridge. He momentarily forget all of the other troubles that they had, like the fact that they could all only survive for another twenty-four hours, or the fact that they had no idea where they were. All he had room for in his mind right now was that Elizabeth Weir was dead. He just could not seem to get his mind wrapped around that fact. That is until he ran into the infirmary and saw her just before the doctors lifted a sheet over her pale face.

"It's impossible." John said more to himself then anyone else as he stood frozen in his spot, staring off at the corpse of his good friend and leader.

"Sir?" It was Keller, the new head medic, but John made no move to response. "Look, Colonel Sheppard. I know this must be a terrible loss for you, it is going to be hard on all of us when the news hits, but action must be taken _now._" She paused for a moment before looking up into John's eyes. "Atlantis needs a leader, and you are head military."

That little triad shocked John out of his daze. "You want me to _what?"_ He asked in shock as he looked over at Keller.

"Become leader of Atlantis." Keller said in with conviction as she began to move across the room. John followed.

"But, that is Elizabeth's job." John said staring back at the body as if wishing her to wake up.

"She is _dead, _sir!" Keller snapped at him, trying to make his see reason.

"I never wanted that much leadership. I am good at taking order...well, most of the time. I just want to be leader of my team, not the whole of Atlantis!" John blabbered on still looking in shock at the body of Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"We are in a crisis situation! Who would you have take over in Elizabeth's place?" Keller asked.

"No one here is qualified to take over for her." John said softly back as he watched as his friend's corpse was rolled out of the room.

"Except for you." Keller placed a hand on John's shoulder and shook him softly. "Atlantis needs _you."_

John sighed and was silent for a moment. "I don't even know where to start." John said, his voice monotone.

"You don't have to. The department heads should know what they are suppose to be doing. You just need to give little pushes in the right direction." Keller said as she lead John back towards the hall. "Just go up there and make sure that we figure out how to get home."

John nodded as he was unceremoniously pushed out into the hallway and the door closed behind him. He quietly made his way up towards the control room, his thoughts swirling. He John Sheppard had agreed with Keller to take lead of Atlantis. He had taken on the responsibility of all the lives on the base. Their lives were in his hands. He sighed as he walked up the stairs to where Rodney and Teyla were.

"What happened?" Teyla asked as John approached.

"Elizabeth is dead." John said, his voice null of emotion.

"What?" Rodney exclaimed as he looked up from his console.

"I am taking over as head of Atlantis." John said. "How bad was the damage to the city communications?" He asked Rodney as he walked around behind one of the consoles. "Can I be put on city wide?"

"John, what are you planning on telling everyone?" Teyla asked carefully as she approached where John was standing.

"The truth. Now, Rodney, communications?"

"Yes, yes. Give me a second and I will have you up." Rodney bit out as he tinkered with some of the controls. "Alright, just a...ah. There we go. Your on."

John turned and looked back out over the darkened form of the stargate. It would not be able to get them out of this mess this time. He cleared his voice once before beginning. "Atlantis. This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard speaking. There are not many of us left here at Atlantis, thankfully, and I am going to be honest in saying that the damage we took from the replicators was severe. Not only did we lose most of the systems in the city, but we also lost our leader.

Elizabeth Weir is dead. I was informed that she died from blood loss after she was injured by the energy blast." John paused for a moment to let it all start to sink in. He was positive that he was beginning to fell tears begin to prick around the corners of his eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. "As the highest ranking military officer I will be taking temporary command of Atlantis until the I.O.A. is able to decide how to act," he pause, "which might be some time.

But we have a more pressing matter than who is going to be in charge of this expedition. McKay has informed me that we have dropped out of hyperspace no where near our targeted destination and our shields are not going to last much longer. We have an estimated twenty-four hours before they drop." he paused again. "Look I'm not really cut out for making speeches. You are all the best. All of our department heads are still here and we need to come up with a plan because it doesn't look like we have any neighbors around to come help us.

If you have any ideas to help get us out of this mess they would be greatly appreciated."

John motioned for Rodney to cut the intercom. He sighed and rubbed his head wearily. "Rodney?" He asked as he turned around slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Are long range sensors up?"

"No, they aren't, because that would take time away from how much longer we have to live."

"Well, can you find a planet to land on?"

"Not without cutting our time down by at least two hours if not more." Rodney said angrily.

"At this point I don't think it really matters." John snapped before turning away and pacing up and down in front of the control panels.

* * *

Twenty-Two Hours Left

* * *

Two hours after some hard work and tearing apart of two of the other minor control panels, Rodney McKay had the long range sensors back online. He was not happy with it of course. Every second they were on the time he had left to live his life was dwindling away, so he quickly made his way in front to of the readouts and began searching. "O.K. planet, here I come." He muttered to himself as he examined the star charts. He blinked looked down and looked back up again. "Where are we?" He said more to himself then anyone else. The charts that were being displayed looked nothing like the star charts for the Milkyway or the Pegasus galaxy.

"No, can't think about that now, need to find the planet." He was back on his search, looking around the nearest stars for planets that would be at just the right distance from their suns to support life. It took him almost another thirty minutes to get a match on a planet that could possibly hold life. "Sheppard!" He called over his shoulder. No one answered. He turned around to find that the bridge was empty except for a few lone mechanic's who were tyring to fix some of the consoles. "Of course when you need him, he is gone." He said angrily to himself as he reached up for his radio. "Sheppard, come in. This is McKay. I think I found something."

"You found a planet?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, I found many planets, most of which would never have helped us because he either have no atmosphere, or if they did they were too hot or too cold. But, I did find one that is close enough for us that might have a sustainable atmosphere. We are too far away for me to tell if it will be an atmosphere we can breath in, but it is the only one we can reach before our shields drop." McKay waited. There was a long pause as Sheppard thought about it before the radio came to life again.

"Alright, can you change course and get us there?" Sheppard asked.

"Already working on it." McKay said happily as he began playing with one of the control consoles.

"When you get that done, work on getting the stargate up."

"What!" Rodney asked, his hands had stopped moving over the control crystals.

"The stargate, Rodney. Big, round, sitting right in front of you."

"I can't get the stargate up unless I know where we are." Rodney said quickly.

"Well, figure it out. How hard can it be for you to have the computers reconfigure it's position by using the current stars?"

"Very." Rodney snapped back. "I was looking for planets, and none of the star positions are remotely close to what they would be in Pegasus or the Milkyway. I have no clue where we are, and I doubt the computers do either."

"If that planet does not have a stargate, we need someway to get power, which will most likely be off world. SO we need the stargate."

"I got it. I will work on it." Rodney said miserably as he went back to work on changing course.

* * *

John looked back down at Ronon who now had his chest heavily bandaged. "Looks like McKay has another chance to save the day." John said with a small forced laugh as he sat down beside the infirmary bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he gave a pointed look towards the heavily bandaged area of Ronon's chest.

"I can't feel anything at the moment." Ronon said bluntly.

"Right." John said before trailing off.

"How are you?" Ronon asked a few moments later.

"I'm fine." John said quickly.

"Uh-huh."

"I am!" John said defensively.

"Sure you are. Then why are you sitting here when you are suppose to be off saving the city?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" John said, defending himself, "Is there a problem with that? I can't see how my friends are doing after they have gotten out of operation?"

"You mean you wanted to check and make sure I wasn't like Weir. That I wasn't dead." Ronon said mater-of-factly.

John paled. "That too," he said quietly.

"Well, you checked. Don't you have more important things to do?"

In fact, John did have things he was suppose to be doing. He was suppose to have already been at his meeting with Rodney to see how far he had gotten on discovering where they were, since they still had another twenty hours before reaching the planet.

"Yeah." John said slowly as he stood up. "Well, I am glad you are still here," he said before he turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

20 hours left

* * *

"I have been looking at these star charts for the two hours. I am telling you, I don't recognize any of them!" McKay said in aggravation as he slapped the printouts down on the table top. "I have had everyone take a look at them. No one can make any sense of it! And do you know what is worse! Do you?" McKay said shaking an angry finger in John's face. "We don't have another twenty hours of shield left. We just barely have fifteen! If we make it to the planet at all we will be -very- lucky."

"Well can we use some of our generators to power the shields?" John asked leaning back away from McKay.

"Already done! The original estimate was including the ZPM and our generators."

"Well, this is bad."

"No kidding." Rodney groaned as he walked away from John before pacing back. "I can't think of anything that we could do to save power. All secondary systems have been shut down. Even some of the primary systems have been partially shut down. We either make it or..." he trailed off.

"We will make it, but weren't you the one that said that the planet might not even be able to keep us alive?"

"Yes, but before I turned off long range sensors we were able to get close enough to confirm that the atmosphere would be sustainable." Rodney explained only looking slightly happier at his small success.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about." John said, although his conviction did not make it into his voice. "fifteen more hours and we have got ourselves on a planet."

"If the shields hold."

"They will." John said reassuringly.

"Well, I guess there is nothing left to do but sit and wait." Rodney said. "I'm going back up to the control center to monitor the ZPM levels, maybe think of some way to increase shield power."

* * *

1 hour left

* * *

In the last twenty-some hours everyone's tempers and patience had begun to fray under the stress and worry. Rodney McKay snapped at anyone who dared to even speak around him, stating that it was interrupting his concentration on how to save them all. Although, they were most likely interrupting his self-pity. John Sheppard, who had agreed to take command of Atlantis was now sorely resenting that he had, as everyone now came to him with their worry illogical ideas and complaints, none of which he needed at the moment. Dr. Keller had her hands full with seeing everyone that had been injured during the energy beam strike, and she was just now beginning to get to the end of her non-life-threatened patients.

The only ones that seemed to have managed to keep their heads cool this entire time were Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan. Although Ronon was able to do it mostly because he was under the influence of sedatives and pain-killers almost the entire trip.

Now with one hour left until the shields broke, Teyla, John, and Rodney stood in front of two of the last screens that they dared leave on. Across one of the screens shown the amount of power that the ZPM had left and on the other the distance to their salvation.

"We are not going to get there in time." Rodney moaned out as he looked at the screen.

"What about the puddle jumpers?" John asked.

"We would not be able to fit everyone into the remaining jumpers we have left." Teyla said morosely. "We sent to many of the jumpers through to the alpha site with supplies packed into them."

"Well, we could save some of the people here." John said stubbornly.

"Yes, but who would decide who gets to go?" Teyla asked as she looked up and over at John.

"Well..."

"We could fit about half of the people remaining her into the puddle jumpers and send them on their way to the planet once the shield levels reach a critical low. That way they are as close to the planet as we can get them." Rodney added as he watched the numbers on the ZPM screen slowly fall.

"It will have to do." John said slowly. "I guess I will go put together a list of people who will volunteer to stay behind."

"Hmm." Rodney murmured in agreement. John was at the top of the stairs before he called out. "Sheppard..." he paused before taking a deep breath. "Put me on that list of yours."

* * *

15 minutes left

* * *

"Teyla, Ronon. I am ordering both of you to get on that jumper." John commanded, frowning at both of his friends.

"One of the others should go on in my place." Teyla said, trying to convince John to let her stay.

"Both you and Ronon know how to live off the land. I am putting the two of you in command. And if anyone survives you _have _to get on that jumper!" John said pointing at the last jumper that had any room in it. "Keller is already on one of the other jumpers and if this is going to work you have to go to."

"But, what about you John?" Teyla asked with concern.

"I couldn't live on an uninhabited planet for more than a month if there were no rations. You can both do that." John said. "Now get on that Jumper!"

"They need a leader." Teyla begged.

"You have proven yourself to be a wonderful leader. You will do fine."

"But,..."

"Get on." John growled out. Teyla finally nodded consent and gave one last painful look at John before entering the puddle jumper.

"Ronon?" John said motioning his injured friend onto the jumper.

"I still think it should be me who stays." Ronon said before entering the jumper after Teyla.

"I know. But, I don't." John said simply.

"John, I will sincerely miss you." Teyla said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"I will miss you too." John said, stepping in to give Teyla a quick hug.

"Ronon." John said as he quickly embraced him with a tight hug. "See you around then, I guess." John said a bit morosely as he stepped backwards off the puddle jumper. He raised his hand in sign of good bye, turned and walked away.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's that." Rodney said as he and John watched the last puddle jumper fly off.

John just hummed his agreement before turning away. "I need to get to the ZPM." John said.

"Why?" Rodney asked looking confused.

"Well see." John said mysteriously as he began walking quickly towards the room that located the ZPM. When they reached the room John walked quickly over to the ZPM and placed his hands over it.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" Rodney asked as he watched John close his eyes and his brow begin to wrinkle in concentration. Rodney waited for a response but got none. "Um, Earth to Sheppard. Anyone home?" As soon as Rodney spoke again a soft white glow began to emit from the ZPM. "Sheppard!" Rodney shouted out as he quickly called up the screen containing information pertaining to the ZPM. "What in the world." He muttered to himself as he looked at the screen. The ZPM's power levels were no longer falling. "John, what are you doing?"

"Rodney." John growled out his eyebrows scrunching together more and the muscles in his outstretched hand tensing.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Right." Rodney muttered as he looked back down at the screen. "The power levels are rising." He exclaimed as he looked back up at John, just in time to see a brilliant flash of light and John Sheppard fall to the ground. "John! He shouted out as he blindly made his way over to where John had fallen. "John? Sheppard!" He checked for a pulse. There was one. "Damn it, John, wake up!"

There was a soft grown.

"Thank god." Rodney said to himself as he leaned back from John.

"Yeah." John said softly.

"What were you doing?!" Rodney cried out realising that John was awake enough to speak.

"Restoring the ZPM" John said simply as he began to sit up.

"That's impossible. ZPM works on vacuum energy, how could you restore it?" Rodney said, snapping out facts.

"Magic." John said as he stood up, leaning heavily on the ZPM interface.

Rodney snorted, "Magic?"

"Yes, Rodney, magic." John said seriously as he thought about how it was the first time he had done magic since he was known as Harry Potter.

* * *

7-26-07 - hoped you liked the beginning. R&R

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will Be

* * *

Recap: Chapter One

* * *

"What were you doing?!" Rodney cried out realising that John was awake enough to speak. 

"Restoring the ZPM" John said simply as he began to sit up.

"That's impossible. ZPM works on vacuum energy, how could you restore it?" Rodney said, snapping out facts.

"Magic." John said as he stood up, leaning heavily on the ZPM interface.

Rodney snorted, "Magic?"

"Yes, Rodney, magic." John said seriously as he thought about how it was the first time he had done magic since he was known as Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

John's whole body was tingling as he felt the magic that was slowly dispersing through the air. Rodney was saying something, but he wasn't paying that much attention. He had used magic! After all those years of swearing to himself that he would leave everything magical behind. He sighed and tried to stand up on his own, but he found that his legs were still to weak to hold him entirely. He, therefore found himself clinging to the ZPM console for dear life again. He looked over at Rodney who had stopped talking. "What?" He asked. 

"Here I can prove the ZPM levels are still where they were before," He paused and blinked as he looked down at the console. "ZPM levels are fully recharged!" Rodney exclaimed as he leaned over the console.

"And why is that a problem?" John asked.

"Well, not a problem. But, we have never seen a ZPM raise in energy levels. They only drop."

"I told you I recharged it." John groaned out as he rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on already.

"That is impossible." Rodney said, brushing off John's explanation, as he began to type furiously. "According to this." He began slowly reading from the console, "The ZPM gained a large boost in it's power about three, five minutes ago. Which means that's when you were touching it." Rodney said as he slowly turned to stare at John.

"What!" John said after a few moments of being under Rodney's gaze.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Rodney asked in wonderment.

"No, I wasn't." John said as he half walked half dragged himself towards the hallway.

"But, magic isn't real." Rodney said, trying to rationalize the fairy-tale he had just been thrown into as he followed John out into the hallway.

"And neither is is possible, in hundreds of years, for a geek to live his dream of flying space-ships and aliens." John said monotonously.

"That...that's different. There is solid math behind the flying space ships. And life that evolves on different planets is to be expected." Rodney said quickly before pausing. "I am not a geek!"

"Uh-huh. And life forms that evolve into aliens that suck the life out of humans are expected too?" John asked sarcastically as he made his way to the transport chamber.

Rodney glared over at John as he followed him. "So, you can recharge ZPMs?" Rodney bit out as he glanced over at John.

"Yes."

"With magic?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, then why the hell didn't you use your voodoo on all the other ZPM's we burnt out?" Rodney asked angrily.

John frowned slightly as he lead Rodney up to the operations center, glad that there was no one else around to overhear their conversation. "Seven years ago I swore to myself that I would never use magic again."

"Never? Even when it was obviously so much help?" Rodney asked.

"We have made it this far without magic." John said with a shrug. "Magic was nothing but trouble for me anyways."

"Wait..." Rodney said suddenly holding up a hand. "You said seven years ago."

"Yes."

"So you were doing magic on earth?"

"Yes." John said wearily.

"Why does no one else at the SGC know about this magic-voodoo or whatever it is?"

"Ever read the reports on the Nox?" John asked.

"Yes. I did. Race with the technology to hide things from sight."

"More like race with magic _and _powerful technology, but the magical humans on earth are not very open to non-magicals and hide everything they don't want seen just like the Nox do," John explained.

"There are more people on earth that can do magic?" Rodney asked the doubt ringing in his voice.

"A whole magical kingdom."

"So, you are telling me that there really are witches crackling over bowling cauldrons of green goo?" He asked sceptically.

"No. Most people don't have the patience to stand over a cauldron all day." John said as he gave a tired yawn.

"Well, can you show me more magic?" Rodney asked suddenly, his eyes bright as if he were in a candy store.

John rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, no. What I did was sort of wandless magic and more of accidental then regular controlled magic. Plus, I left my wand on earth."

"You have a wand." Rodney asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Weird." Rodney said making a face at the idea of John running around with a stick, spouting off odd words and turning people into frogs.

"Yeah, well, as much as I love discussing this with you, are we going to crash into the planet if you don't do something?" John asked innocently as he looked down at one of the screens.

"What?" Rodney asked a look of confusion on his face before he realized what it was John was asking, "Crap," Rodney exclaimed before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Right, it would be a better idea to stay above the planet. Now, that the ZPM is fully recharged we can remain in orbit for as long as we need to." Rodney explained as he tapped some of the controls, he worked for a few moments in silence before finally straightening up. "There, done."

"Good work, Rodney." John said as he clapped Rodney on the shoulder before walking slowly off. "Now, no more talk of magic. We have to tell Ronnon and Teyla we are okay."

"Wait, but, I have more questions!" Rodney said, but it was too late. John was already walking away.

"Later, Rodney!" John called over his shoulder.

* * *

Rodney watched John open up communication to the jumpers. There was a multitude of questions tumbling about in his mind, logically trying to piece everything together. It just seemed like a fantasy, but then again so had the stargate when he had first been approached by the United States Government. But, this seemed almost crazy. Witches and Wizards! He could hardly believe it. He had seen it though. John had stood there and had obviously done something. They were still alive. 

He slowly lowered his hand and looked down at his computer and gave a small laugh, trying to quell the rising self-doubt. He had been working here for three years now, coming close on his fourth. Every time the city had a problem with a lack of power, he, Rodney McKay, had been able to overcome the lack and save the entire city. Now, he had failed to do it. John had been able to use his 'magic' and save the city before they all perished in the vacuums of space.

He had been worthless this time around.

"Rodney." He head John address him. He looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked, glad his voice did not crack.

"I am going to the jumper bay to wait for Teyla and Ronnon. Want to come?" John asked.

"You know what, I am going to try and find out where we are now that I have enough energy to keep the long range sensors on."

"Alright." John said as he began to walk out of the main control room.

Rodney watched him go and sat down at the long range sensor control panel. "Alright, McKay, nothing like burying yourself in work. Now get to it." He said to himself, pushing himself straight into his work.

"Alright, Let's see how far we can push those long range sensors." He said to himself as he fiddled with the controls. "Looking for galaxies." He said talking under his breath. "And..." he held his breath as he waited for the displays to come back. "There we have it." He said as he scrutinized the images and text. "No wonder." He said muttering to himself. "We aren't in pegasus or the milky way." Rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep he looked up at the stargate. "We are in Andromeda." He said to himself.

"Andromeda?" He heard a voice ask from behind him. It was Teyla.

"Yes. Another galaxy in our section of the universe." Rodney stated.

"I see. Well, I came to thank you for saving the city." Teyla said.

Rodney spun around in his seat.

"Saving the city? I didn't do anything. Sheppard is the one that saved the city." Rodney explained quickly.

"You did not? John said that we should all be thanking you for helping to save the city again. He said that if it had not been for you finding a planet we could have very likely perished in space," Teyla said, a look of confusion emerging on her face.

"Oh," Rodney said, just as confused as Teyla.

"You did help save the city." John said as he came and stood next to Teyla. "Without you, we would have never had a reason to go look at the ZPM and look for that malfunction you found. Right?" John said giving Rodney a meaningful look.

"Malfunction?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, the malfunction with the power reading equipment, we had a lot more power left in that ZPM then we thought we did." John explained to Teyla, though he kept looking at Rodney every few moments.

Rodney gave a shaky laugh. He had never heard John purposefully lie outright to one of their team mates. "Right...malfunction. Well, I fixed it and it is all better now."

"That's right." John said with a nod of his head. "Well, I don't know about you two but I am going to go get some shut eye. You should too, McKay." John said as he waited for Rodney to stand up and join him on the way back towards their quarters.

Rodney looked up at John, more questions tumbling through his mind. He slowly stood up with a nod. "Alright. See you later, Teyla." He said as he walked off the bridge, John following behind him. Rodney walked in complete silence until he was sure that there was no one else within hearing distance. "Why are we lying to Teyla?" He asked quietly as he looked over at John who was walking calmly besides him.

"If you were given a super power, would you want everyone to come running to you, looking for a solution?" John asked grumpily.

"But lying to Teyla?"

"I don't like it, but it is what I have been doing for the last seven years, and I am going to try and keep my story as straight as possible."

"But, she is your friend. Our friend! Doesn't she deserve to know the truth?" Rodney asked in dismay.

"I have not told _anyone." _John said heavily.

"You told me." Rodney countered.

"I know, and I am starting to think I should have just left you wonder as to what happened." John said as he came to stop in front of his room. "Look, McKay, I am sorry about the whole secrecy thing, but that is just the way things are going to have to be for right now. I will think about telling Teyla and Ronan, but for now keep it quiet."

"Fine." Rodney said stiffly. "Good night." Rodney walked away quickly, not giving John any time to respond. He didn't like all this secrecy and him getting credit for something that he had nothing to do with.

* * *

Once John's door was closed he paced down across his room and let out a growl of frustration. After seven years his secret was out. He trusted Rodney, but once there was a crack in his secret, he knew it would slowly grow and then more people would know about it. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. "And so the great Harry Potter is found again." He said in irritation. He fell back down against the bed and rubbed his head. "This is _just _what I need right now." John pushed himself all the way up onto his bed and began to let his mind wander before he finally fell asleep, memories drifting into his mind.

* * *

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all standing upon the stage that had been erected in the main hall on the ministry of magic. The new minister of magic, Bedrich Nove, stood before the golden trio and held up his hand to silence the crowd before him. He cleared his voice and began_, _"Today we are gathered to honor the heroes that have freed the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort, may their names be remembered in history forever." There was a grand applause and all three of the friends blushed modestly as they heard the cat-calls and whistling coming from the crowd. "I am here today to award the Order of Merlin to our three champions. Harry Potter! Hermione Granger! and Ron Weasley!" Nove called out. _

_The applause was thunderous as Harry stepped forward to received his award, the memories of all those who had been lost in the war still fresh in his mind._

* * *

_Harry stood nervously fidgeting on the front of a stage yet again. It was his wedding day. Ron was standing at his side, the new dress robes he had on a clear sign of the improvements in his life now that the war was over. Ginny was walking slowly up the aisle her hand delicately resting on her fathers proffered arm. Harry watched as Ginny made her way up to where he stood. Minerva McGonagall stood behind him waiting for the bride to arrive. _

_Harry watched as his soon to be wife came and stood in front of him, all the nervousness, anxiety, happiness and hope clearly displayed in her eyes. _

_Harry barely even heard as Minerva spoke, "We have gathered today..."_

* * *

_Harry ran into his and Ginny's small cottage and twirled Ginny around in his arms. "They gave me a position at the ministry to help put together the wizarding world now that Voldemort is gone." He exclaimed happily, laughing at the same time. "Think of all the good we can do now. They are giving me funds to build more orphanages for magical children, and they are calling out more actively for the last few death eaters that have escaped capture." He paused to catch his breath, his smile still splayed across his face. "Oh, Ginny, you have no idea how wonderful this is. I am so happy."_

"_But I think I can make you more happy." Ginny said bravely, a sly smile spreading over her face as she leaned in to give Harry a quick kiss. "I think I am pregnant." She whispered happily. _

* * *

_Harry sat as at the dinner table with Ginny as he put the last spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth._

"_You were late again." Ginny said matter of factly. She was five months along in her pregnancy. _

"_I am sorry, Ginny. I just get so carried away with all of this. It is so exciting to me to be able to set up the orphanage just the way I want it." Harry said with a sheepish smile. _

"_I don't like it though. This is the third time this week that you have been late for dinner." Ginny said unhappily as she rubbed her hands over her stomach. _

"_I know. I try and keep an eye on the time, but Miss. Scarret always has the most interesting ideas and we tend to get going on something and lose track of time."_

"_She is more important to you?" Ginny asked angrily as she stood up._

"_That isn't what I said, Ginny. I said that she distracts me because she is there talking to me. And then Ministry officials stop in all the time asking for advice and..." He trailed off._

"_Whatever, Harry. I am going to bed. You can get the dishes." _

* * *

_Harry returned late that evening from work to find his nine month pregnant wife sitting on his couch in his study. From the red eyes and kleenex it looked like she had been crying. She did not even look up when he approached her. "Ginny?" Harry asked in a soft voice. _

"_I hate you, Harry Potter." Ginny said, her voice flat._

"_What? Ginny, what is going on?" Harry asked confused._

"_Am I not good enough? Is that why you are seeing another woman? You always come home so late and leave so early. Always saying that you are working. Always working. Saving children from horrible fates. Building up an orphanage." Ginny said hysterically as she mimicked his voice as another silent tear ran down her cheek. "You are _never _home, Harry." She sobbed, her voice cracking._

_Harry knelt down besides his wife and reached up to brush it away, but her hand smacked his away and her head snapped around to look directly at him. "You Harry Potter are despicable." She hissed before spitting in his face. "Who is the woman you are seeing? Is it a woman? Why can't you ever spend an evening at home!"_

_Harry looked up at Ginny in total confusion. Where had she gotten the idea... "I...Ginny, I don't...Where in the world...I have been trying..."_

_Ginny cut him off before he was even able to put his thoughts together. "You know what! I don't care. I am leaving, and I don't want to see your miserable face ever again!"  
_

* * *

_Harry spent more then a week wandering around his empty home. Ginny had taken everything that had been hers and had left the house stark of the life and comfort that it had held before. All the things that they had bought for the baby were gone as were all the house elves. They had sided with Ginny, believing that horrible tale that she had woven herself. She had nullified their marriage bond, crushing Harry. Harry, however, had not chased after her. He had quietly pulled open an old journal from the war where he had listed everyone who had died, and added Ginny's name to the end of the list, right under the names of Tonks and Remus.  
_

_She was lost to him, and nothing his friends said would ever change that fact for him. _

* * *

_Harry closed up his house for what he hoped was the last time. He mailed his wand to Gringotts for safe keeping and apparated away. He appeared at Heathrow, showed off an american passport that said John Sheppard and flew across an entire ocean to restart his life. _

* * *

John sat up with a gasp with Ginny's name lingering on his lips. His eyes focused and he realized where he was. "Damn it." He muttered under his breath as he rolled out of bed. He had not thought about his ex-wife in such detail in a long time. He rubbed his hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Another chapter done. I know there were _a lot _of you waiting for this next chapter. Sorry about not having gotten it up sooner. I have just finally started to get myself organized here at college. ) It is exciting. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you all leave reviews, hopefully some more critical ones. -hint-hint- 

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing Is As Simple As We Hope It Will Be

Chapter Three: Homeward Bound

* * *

"Well, with a fully charged ZPM we can stay in space longer than any of our natural lives, unfortunately we don't have enough food to last us more than two months." Rodney said as him and John sat in Rodney's lab.

"Well, that's bad." John said.

"You think so?" Rodney asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, before he took a deep breath to calm himself. Looking John in the eyes Rodney continued in a much more subdued tone, "If you charge another ZPM we can make it back to Earth."

"I don't think so." John said and was about to continue to protest when Rodney lifted a burnt out ZPM from below the desk.

"Just give it a try." Rodney said as he pushed in across the table at John.

"But..." John trailed off as he looked at the ZPM.

"If you want me to have unwavering faith in your magic story and not have you committed to a mental hospital when we get out of this..." Rodney trailed off not needing to finish his thoughts.

John eyes wavered between Rodney's serious eyes and the ZPM that was sitting on the table. Not saying a word he reached out both hands and took hold of it. His brow furrowed in concentration and he slowly began to feel his magic flow through his arms, the ZPM glowed as he feed it his magic. Rodney's face was slightly awed as he watched John restore the ZPM. It took a full minute of strenuous concentration but when it was over John was holding a second fully charged ZPM in his hands. "I did it!" he said in a sort of awe as he sat back down on his chair.

Rodney looked at him a smirk fully in place. "Told you."

John just grinned back. "Don't let it go to your head."John said as he set the ZPM on the table.

* * *

Rodney had already set the course for earth and made the jump to hyperspace before John made his announcement to the crew that was still on board. "I am pleased to say that we have enough power left in the ZPM that we will be able to get back to the milky-way, quite possibly even back to Earth." John said as he leaned on one of the railing while speaking to the rest of the crew. "McKay, estimates a week with the ancient hyper-drive. So I suggest everyone get some rest and get ready to be home again." And with that John turned away from the people who had gathered before him with a sort of grim smile in place as he walked over to Rodney. "Well, there you have it."

Rodney just hummed in reply as he looked at the semi-skeptical faces of the rest of the crew that was beginning to disperse. "I am not sure they believed you." Rodney whispered back to John.

"Well too bad." John ground out as he sat down in one of the chairs and began messaging his forehead.

"You okay?" Rodney asked as he noticed how pale John looked.

"I'll be fine. I just didn't get a very good night's sleep." John muttered as he leaned back in the chair letting his head fall backward until he was staring at the ceiling. He sat there silently for a little while before he finally looked back over at Rodney. "You know, I used to have a wife?"

"I think you mentioned it one or twice before." Rodney replied slowly, wondering where this was going.

"I dreamed about her last night." John replied as he looked back up at the ceiling. "First time I had really thought about her in months." John sighed. "Who knows what is going to happen when we get back. Maybe I will see her."

"Maybe..." Rodney said as he looked over to see Zelenka approaching them. "Zelenka." Rodney greeted.

"Rodney, John." Zelenka responded as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. He stared into Rodney's eyes as he sat there for a few more moments. "I thought you would be interested to know that I went to the power room to check the amount of power that we actually have."

Both John and Rodney were looking at Zelenka wearily. Zelenka continued. "There were two ZPMs."

"Umm...yes." Rodney said as he glanced over at John for support.

"Radek," John began slowly, "you can't tell anyone what you saw."

"Where did the second ZPM come from? They were both fully charged." Zelenka asked accusingly as he looked between Rodney and John.

"Look, Radek, this might not be the best place to be talking about this." John said nervously as he watched some of the passer-byers look at the trio with more interest than he was comfortable with.

"Then find somewhere that is." Radek said as he stood up and waited for John and Rodney to lead the way.

"We can go to one of the labs." Rodney said quickly as he lead the way for the other two. They walked in silence, Radek walking behind the other two. No one spoke until the doors to the nearest empty lab had shut all the way. Rodney and John were standing on one side of one of the lab tables, Radek standing on the other side.

"What are we going to tell him?" Rodney whispered to John as he looked back at the glowering Zelenka.

"Obviously not the truth." John muttered back before turning his attention to Radek. "Now I know this is going to be hard for you to accept," John began, "but I need you to promise me that you will not bring up the extra ZPMs until we reach earth. Then you can write any mission report you want. But for the moment this has to stay under wraps.

All of the main non-essential monitors have been ordered off so that we can conserve power, so no one else is going to be going snooping around about McKay's ability to get maximum energy out of the ZPM or see what the ZPM power levels really look like. Everyone will continue thinking that it was just our good luck that we will be able to get home.

Until we get home, we don't want everyone trying to figure out just exactly what happened and getting all riled up." John paused to see how Radek was taking it.

"Where did you get the ZPMs" Radek said again, not responding to anything that John had just said.

"We can't tell you." John replied evenly.

"When we get back to earth I -am- filing a report with both of you in it." Zelenka said threateningly.

"I expect you to." John said.

"Um, John..." Rodney said slowly. "I like my job here at Stargate."

"I know you do, Rodney." John said as he continued to stare at Zelenka.

"Well... Zelenka's report. Wouldn't that, um, quite possibly get us in trouble?"

"Yes, Rodney, it would."

"Then why the hell are you telling Zelenka that he should go ahead and publish that report?!" Rodney asked in dismay.

"Because I plan on publishing one myself." John said.

"Really?" Rodney asked in surprise.

"Yes, McKay." John said annoyed.

"You are going to tell the SGC about the ZPMs?" Zelenka asked.

"In the report." John confirmed.

"The truth?" Zelenka continued.

"Yes." John replied looking slightly annoyed.

"I am still suspicious."

"I am sure you are. But I promise that we did not steal the ZPMs and we got them quite legally."

"Then why did no one else know about them!"

"They were a secret." John replied exasperated. "The less people that know about it the better. Keep quiet about this, Radek" John said as he stood back from the table. "I obviously have a mission report to get started. Rodney, keep Zelenka company."

"What?" Rodney asked confused as he watched John begin to walk towards the door.

"Make sure he doesn't blabber!" John explained as he opened the door and left.

"Oh." Rodney said as he looked back over at Zelenka. "Well, that went well." Rodney said exasperated as he sat down in a chair.

"Will you tell me where you got them now that Shepherd is not here?" Radek asked.

Rodney just groaned in response.

* * *

John sat down at the desk in his room a blank piece of paper sitting in front of him that his mission report was suppose to be going on. The only problem was that he was not sure if he really wanted to tell the truth like he had told Radek that he was.

The truth, John was sure, would look nothing like the truth to the United States government. In fact, John was pretty sure it would look like either treason or spying. John sighed as he continued to stare at the blank piece of paper.

Ever since last night when he had reached down into his magical core to charge the ZPMs he had known it was time. Time to go back to the wizarding world, at least partially. John just wasn't sure how he was going to do it. He could fell his magic stirring inside of him, waking up after being asleep for so long. Last night had almost felt exactly like when he had first held his wand in Olivanders. The feeling was over powering.

John felt his lips curl upward slightly as he thought about it.

His paper however was still blank.

He might as well start at the beginning.

John started writing. First he wrote how he had purposefully left out key information about himself when he had originally joined the air force. He had left out the small foot note that he was a wizard. Not only was he a wizard, but there were whole communities of wizards living all over the world living in secret. In great detail John wrote about the wizarding worlds decision to remove itself from the non-magical world after being persecuted by the non-magical.

John looked down at his paper and groaned. How was the SGC ever going to believe this. A small voice in the back of John's head said that they had believed stranger things before, and this would just be one in a long line of many crazy reports. Picking up his pen, John continued.

He wrote about how he had decided that after having grown up in the non-magical world and being educated in the wizarding world he had in the end decided that he would continue to live and work in the non-magical. John selectively left out all of the other more important reasons for leaving the wizarding world.

John continued to write about how he had not used magic for years, believing that he and the SGC could work without it and that only in the desperate situation of needing to power the ZPM did he allow himself to use it again.

And even though in John's heart he knew it was time to go back to the wizarding world, he concluded that he had no intentions on continuing to use magic now that the danger had passed. Looking down at the finished report John nodded to himself and sat down at a laptop and began to type.

* * *

Rodney looked down at his bowl of froot loops with distaste. It was just another day until they reached earth and the last week had been the most stressful week Rodney had ever been through. Rodney was not a good liar. Now he found himself practicing it at least once an hour. People asking him about how he had managed to boost the powers of the ZPM. Asking why he had not thought of it earlier. And Radek's piercing stare everywhere he went.

Rodney could not remember a time when Zelenka had ever been such a large pain. Where ever he went, Zelenka would ask subtle questions about the ZPM. He couldn't get away from the pestering! It was driving him absolutely crazy. He would be so glad when they got back to earth and John would publish his report.

Stirring his froot loops around the bowl, Rodney willed himself to relax. This misery was almost over, just another day and he would be home in his apartment with his cat. Rodney sighed contently. Almost there.

* * *

Back at SGC

* * *

Walter looked at the printout that one of the other technicians had placed in his hands. "Oh no." He muttered to himself as he scanned the pages quickly. "Put the station on alert. I will go tell General Landry." Walter said as he quickly walked over to one of the telephones. Dialing quickly he waited a moment for the General to answer. "Sir, I think you want to get down here right away." He paused. "We have an unidentified ship that appears to be preparing to go into orbit around the earth." There was a longer pause. "Of course, sir. Already done." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Walter looked over at one of the other technicians. "Begin to prepare for radio contact with the ship." Walter instructed quickly as he sat down at his own console and began locking Stargate operations until they knew exactly what was going on.

It only took a minute before the General himself had appeared at the control room. "Have we made any contact yet?"

"No sir." Walter replied. "We have been hailing them but we have not gotten any responses."

"Visual conformation?" Landry asked.

"Our satellite should have a visual any minute, Sir."

"Are we sure it is not one of our own?"

"The Apollo is in orbit on the other side of the planet and is also making to get visual conformation as quickly as they can." Walter explained as he examined his console. "We have visual from the satellite." He said quickly as he typed quickly and brought the image up.

"Isn't that Atlantis?" The general asked skeptically as he examined the screens in front of him.

"It's that or a replicator ship that the recent reports from Atlantis mention."

"Patch me through to them." General Landry ordered.

"Go ahead, sir."

"This is General Landry of Star Gate Command of Earth. Identify yourselves or discontinue your approach. If you do not, we will be forced to take defensive actions."

* * *

"McKay!" John nearly yelled as he watched in horror as one of the consoles on the bridge burst into flame.

"I'm sorry but the communication's console was already so far gone! I warned you this might happen!" McKay burst out as he searched franticly for a fire extinguisher. Finding one he began spraying the fire.

"Now how are we going to tell them who we are?"

"I don't" McKay never finished his sentence as he felt the ship shake. "Was that something hitting us?" He asked in disbelief.

"They are firing at us." John growled out as he ran off the bay towards the hanger.

"What are you doing?!"

"I am going to use a short range communication from one of the jumpers." John yelled over his shoulder as he continued to run and felt a second impact.

Making it into a jumper he quickly turned on the console and began his message. "This is John Shepherd of the Atlantis Crew. Please desist fire. Our ship has already endured significant damage." John watched as the screen in front of him flickered on and he saw General Landry's face.

"Major." Landry greeted.

"General, sir. Good to see you." John replied, a relieved look passing over his face as he relaxed in his chair. "Sorry, for not informing you that it was us. Our communications on the main bridge are only recently in such a state that they could not be repaired." John said thinking of the fire.

"Quite alright, though I hope we did no more further damage."

"I think we will be all right. I would like to request permission to begin sending people down through the gate though."

"Permission granted. Briefing can wait until you all get down to SGC."

"Thank you, sir. See you soon." John said as he closed down his terminal. They had done it. They were home again.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. I think this must be about the fifth time that I have tried to write this chapter. It went anywhere from them actually going down to the planet they found and getting attacked by huge bugs, to everyone finding out about the ZPMs. I hope that this chapter works out well though. I had a really hard time deciding if I wanted them to come home right away or not. With any luck with will work out in favor of the plot line I have in my head.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will Be

* * *

Summary: HPxStargate Atlantis crossover. After the replicators have damaged Atlantis, and the crew is continuing out into deep space John must do everything in his powers to stay alive, even if does mean using magic again. not season 4 compliant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or original world ideas Nor do I own Stargate characters or original world ideas. The plot for this story however is mine.

* * *

Chapter Four: Dealings with Protocol.

* * *

John walked into the briefing room where McKay, Zelenka and Keller sat along with General Landry. With the exception of McKay, they all stared at him, and a few of them looked down at the report before looking back over at him. McKay being the only one that did not find his eyes glued on John was sitting uncomfortably between Zelenka and Keller. "Sorry I'm late." John said, trying to shake off their stares.

Everyone that had been on Atlantis had been brought down to Earth yesterday and John had asked that Gen. Landry hold off on the briefing until the next afternoon so that everyone would have a chance to read the report and get a good nights sleep. The General had agreed and John had nervously handed over his report before quickly retreating to his own room.

Now, by the look on everyone's faces, they had read the report and it was time for the confrontation. John took a deep breath and sat down on the opposite side of the table from his three companions. He sat and waited until someone made the first move. After an uncomfortable silence Gen. Landry finally broke the silence.

"What the hell is this?" The General asked angrily as he tapped down on the report that was sitting in front of him as he stared at John.

"The truth, sir." John said jumping a bit at the anger in the General's voice.

"The truth?" Landry repeated in disbelief. "You want me to believe that you are a british citizen from a magical land and you just decided one day that you would like to be part of the _American_Air Force?"

"Yes, Sir." John repeated as he bravely faced the red faced general.

"You realize that I will have to put you into custody for questioning if you continue to state this as the truth, and might possibly have to recommend you to a psychiatrist."

John took a deep breath and looked down at his hands briefly before he looked back up at the General. "I understand, Sir. I just want you to understand that I only wanted to get my people home."

"Um, General Landry, Sir." Rodney said nervously as he rose his hand to draw the General's attention. "Um, Hi." Rodney choked out quickly. "I would just like to say that I don't think that Shepherd needs a psychiatrist, at least, um, not for the...wizarding part."

Landry turned to stare at Rodney. "I think I might recommend it for you also then." the general snapped out making Rodney quickly lower his hands to his lap and look down at the table.

"Sorry, Sir." Rodney said quietly as glanced over to look at John.

The General looked up at one of the airman. "Take Major Shepherd here to a holding cell." Landry said as a look of discomfort passed over his face. "The rest of you are dismissed for the moment. We will continue this later after Major Shepherd has been questioned." The general stood up and left the other three Atlantis members sitting at the table.

"Well, I guess there is nothing the rest of us can do for the moment." Rodney said in disappointment as he glanced over at the door that John had left through. Rodney stood up and began picking up his things.

"Do you believe him?" Zelenka asked quietly as he flipped through the report.

"Of course I do." Rodney said quickly as he looked over at Radek.

"It seems a bit preposterous, really." Dr. Keller said as she looked over at the two scientist. "I mean, magic?"

"I saw him do it." Rodney said simply.

"I know." Jennifer said as she tapped her report. "But are you sure that it wasn't just a trick of the light or something?"

"I am positive." Rodney said, getting annoyed now that they were not believing him.

"I must say that when I first saw the second ZPM I thought that you and John had been stealing ZPMs and not telling anyone that you had extra ones. I mean, you two were the ones that primarily went out on missions."

"You thought we were stealing ZPMs?! Now _that_ is preposterous!" Rodney exclaimed as he looked between Zelenka and Keller.

"It would make more sense than magic." Keller explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I suppose, if you had not seen him actually do it." Rodney said, cooling down a bit. "What do you think they will do with him?" Rodney asked in worry.

"Who knows." Zelenka said as he also glanced over at the door that John had left through. "They aren't happy with him though, that's for sure."

"Of course there not. He has been in the air-force for seven years now, and no one figured out that he wasn't even American. He'll be lucky if they don't lock him up and throw away the key." Keller said as she picked up her things and stood up.

Zelenka just nodded in agreement.

"We have to do something." Rodney said.

"There's nothing we can do." Zelenka said as he also stood up. "Were not even American ourselves." And with that Zelenka gave Rodney a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Rodney" Keller said trying to cheer Rodney up. "I am sure that they will have to remember all the good things that John did on the Atlantis mission."

"Yeah." Rodney responded, although he didn't sound reassured at all.

"Well, I got to go. See you later, Rodney."

"See you." Rodney said as he watched Dr. Keller walk away too.

* * *

After hours of questioning, and more than a few phone calls the United States was ready to wash its hands of John Sheppard. Everything that he had told them (with the exception of magic) had turned out to be supported by files held both in the United States and the United Kingdom. The only problem seemed to be that John thought he was a wizard and that he had come illegally into the United States in order to join the American Air Force.

That was something that the United States just couldn't abide by.

General Landry sat in the small holding cell with John Sheppard. "We have come to a decision." He said slowly. "You are going to be deported from the U.S. back to Britain where we are going to give you leave to re-apply for a position on the Atlantis base if you want to. The only conditions that we have set for you in that regard is that you are going to have to apply using your given name and through your own government." The general paused.

"That sounds more than reasonable." John replied as he looked at the folder that the general was holding in his hands.

"In here is a plane ticket for you and a letter to an American residence in London that you are being given permission to reside in for a week. The plane leaves today. There is an airman outside this door that is going to escort you to the airport to make sure you get on your plane."

"I don't get to say goodbye to anyone?" John asked angrily.

"No, I am afraid not." The general said calmly as he stood.

John wanted to kick and scream about the unfairness of that, but knew it would not get him anywhere. It was fair punishment he suppose, after lying to the United States for so long. He looked up at the General.

"Good bye, John." Landry said as he handed over the ticket.

"Good bye, sir." John replied as he took the ticket in hand and walked out the door, wondering if he would ever see the general again.

* * *

A notice that one Harry Potter was being deported back into Britain was received at a dull looking office building in the middle of London. Nothing out of the ordinary. The office building got deport letters all the time. It was a simple matter or recording who and why and leaving it at that. And the name Harry Potter was nothing out of the ordinary. No reason to to fret.

* * *

Rodney was the one to break the news to both of the off-worlders that their friend had been carted away the day before without a chance to say goodbye to either of them. Teyla and Ronan had both looked at Rodney in shock. "They just took him away?" Teyla asked, concern and hurt lacing her voice.

"Yes. Apparently he can reapply for a position through the British, but who knows if they'll even want anything to do with him."

"Did they tell the British about his. . .um, magic?" Ronan asked.

"You guys still don't believe me do you?" Rodney huffed as he looked between Ronan and Teyla who both had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"I have travelled the galaxy far and wide. I have never run into anything quite so strange as what you or John describe." Teyla replied, trying to calm Rodney.

"No one believes me." Rodney said more to himself than his two companions.

"But did they tell the British?" Ronan asked again.

"Yes, I think so." Rodney replied.

"Well, then it's settled. We won't be seeing him ever again." Ronan said as he sat down heavily in one of the briefing room chairs.

"What?" Rodney asked, surprised that they had decided his fate so easily.

"You can't honestly expect the British Government to believe John more than the American government did, can you?" Teyla asked.

"No, I suppose not."

"Do we at least have contact information for John?" Teyla asked in concern.

"Um. I think he is staying at an American funded housing in london for a week or so until he gets his affairs settled since he has been off world for the past three years. Other than that..." Rodney trailed off looking slightly put off that he didn't even know how to reach his friend.

* * *

John had arrived in London from Heathrow with no problems. He had taken a cab to the American residency where he had found he had been assigned a single room for the next week. And then he took the stairs up to his room and found that he felt like screaming.

The past seven years that he had spent creating and perfecting his identity as John Sheppard were wasted. He could never truly be John Sheppard again. He had, had an inkling of what he was going to put himself through when he had written up that report and had fully expected the United States to imprison him. In some ways John thought this was almost worse. They had almost flat out told him to go back to Britain and then get his butt back to Atlantis as fast as he could.

But, he almost couldn't see the point in that. His reputation would be ruined. He was not a scientist. Nearly all of the military personnel on Atlantis were American and had until very recently been under his command. Go back and he would have to fight to gain back any respect he had most likely lost.

Sighing, John sat down on his bed and looked out the window. No use worrying about it at the moment. First he had to deal with the now.

* * *

Rodney was sitting in the room that him and Zelenka had been assigned until all of the repairs on Atlantis were fixed when Zelenka finally broke him out of his thoughts.

"Just call him already." Zelenka blurted out in agitation.

"What?"

"John. Call him."

"Why would I do that?" Rodney asked in confusion.

"Because I cant stand you sitting there. You are dampening everything."

"Oh," was Rodney's only reply to that. He had truthfully been thinking about it. It was now four days since John had been shipped off to Britain and none of them had heard anything. Rodney was actually considering taking some off time since they were on earth to go and make sure that John was alright, but first he would have to get up the nerve to call him.

"Call him." Zelenka prompted again, dragging out every syllable.

"Fine!" Rodney said jumping off his bed, before he realized that he wouldn't be able to _not_ call John now. Grumbling Rodney left the room to go find the nearest empty room with a telephone.

* * *

John sat in his room looking at the wall hard in though. Since yesterday evening he had been contemplating if he should convert his dollars to pounds or his galleons to pounds. If he ever managed to get back into the United States he didn't want to have to convert anything back to dollars, but at the same time he didn't want to have to go into wizarding London.

Both ways seemed problematic in John's head. It was then, when he was contemplating this that the phone that was sitting on the desk next to the bed rang. A bit confused about who would be calling him so late at night he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, this is Mindy from the front desk. I am forwarding a call from the United States, should I put him through to you?" the woman's voice asked.

"Um, yeah." John replied as he wondered who was calling him.

"Hello?" The nervous voice of Rodney McKay came floating through the phone.

"Rodney?" John asked happily. He had not been expecting any of them to try and contact him.

"John? Yeah, it's me. I'm calling to,...well,...How are you?"

John laughed as Rodney spoke. "Good, better now that you've called. What about everyone over there?"

"Oh everyone is fine. I would tell you more, but they told us not to tell you anything because well, you know, your security clearance got revoked and everything..." Rodney trailed off awkwardly not really knowing what to say after that.

"Yeah." John replied understandingly. "Tell everyone that I am sorry about not being able to give them all a proper good-bye?"

"Alright. But, really how is everything going over there? You are going to reapply right?" Rodney asked nervously.

"I really haven't decided yet." John replied, his voice gaining a more thoughtful tone as their discussion took a turn for the more serious.

"Look, Sheppard, I have some time off and since we are on earth...well," Rodney trailed off not knowing exactly how he was going to phrase it.

"You want to come check in on me." John said understandingly.

"Yeah. And convince you to reapply in Britain for Atlantis."

"When were you thinking?" John asked easily.

"After I go up the nerve to call you." Rodney replied truthfully. "Are you still going to be in the American housing thing tomorrow or the next day? I don't know how quickly I am going to be able to get off and get an airline ticket."

"You know what, I don't think so. I think I am going to air out my house." John replied in a spur of the moment decision.

"You have a house?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Of course I have a house. When you come, I'll pick you up at the airport whenever you get in and then we can head back to my place." John replied, excitement creeping into his voice.

"Alright. Do you have a phone number besides this one?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, here let me get it for you..." John replied. And with that plans were set in motion. Rodney was coming to visit John in Britain to make sure that he was alright, and John was going to go back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

John woke up early the next morning in order to go back to Godric's Hollow. Not trusting himself to apparate there without his wand after so many years, John called a cab to take him out of London and down to Godric's Hollow. It took over an hour for the taxi to finally make it's way into the small town and a large wad of bills from John's pocket to appease the driver. Left at the edge of town, John walked slowly through the streets memories of time he had spent here with Ginny flooding back to him.

He passed cafes that they used to eat at and the small locally owned grocery that they had shopped at, as they had filled their home with food for the first time. It all brought back memories the John was slowly coming to terms with.

Then John finally reached a small street that climbed up hill, trees lining either side of it. John smiled to himself as he walked up the cobble stone road until he reached the top of the hill and what would appear to any muggle a well forested empty lot, but what John saw was much different. Sitting in the middle of tall and aging oaks and maples was a house that he had built from the ground up, using the memories of Remus Lupin as his blueprints.

It was the reincarnation of his parent's home with the dark brown brick exterior and slate roof with ivy crawling it's way up the chimney. All the room's inside were replicated from the memories that Remus Lupin had showed him of his parent's house. It was the house that was suppose to be the home of every Potter that was to come after him.

John stood there staring at it wondering how he had been able to so easily leave such a beautiful home for seven years. Unlatching the gate he walked up the path, not paying any mind that it was uncared for. Reaching the front door John pushed out his magical signature and unlocked it. He opened the door and walked in. Harry Potter was home.

* * *

A/N: Special little thanks for wolfey141 for giving me a much needed poke about continuing this story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will Be

* * *

Summary: HPxStargate Atlantis crossover. After the replicators have damaged Atlantis, and the crew is continuing out into deep space John must do everything in his powers to stay alive, even if does mean using magic again. not season 4 compliant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or original world ideas Nor do I own Stargate characters or original world ideas. The plot for this story however is mine.

* * *

Chapter Five: Strangeness for Rodney and Family

* * *

The inside of his home was dark, the window drapes all closed, but John could still tell that it was encrusted with dust. He took a small step into the entryway and closed the door behind him. Finding his way into the drawing room John threw open the drapes and let the morning sun stream into the room. The sun illuminated the covered furniture and bounced off the dust particles that floated through the room. John was peering out the window when he heard the muffled whispers from behind him.

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" came an excited whisper. "There's someone here!"

John laughed quietly to himself as he turned around. He had years ago found the portrait of his parents in his family vault and had promptly hung it where he knew he would be able to see it often.

"What?" Came the muffled groan from him mother. Their poor portrait was covered in a thick layer of dust, making it hard for John to hear exactly what they were saying. He walked over and plucked the small frame off the wall and gave it an extra hard blow, sending dust out into the air and off of the frame.

"Well, I'l say. That's a might bit better!" the man in the portrait said as he readjusted his glasses. "Is that you, Harry?" James asked as he stared up out of his frame.

"Yeah, it's me." John replied as he readjusted the picture frame on the wall.

"You look so much older!" Lily cried out as she looked at John. "How long have you been gone?"

"Over seven years now." John replied, looking a little bit ashamed in front of the replication of his parents.

"That's so long, I hope you and Ginny are doing well." Lily said happily. "I imagine your child is getting big now, you never told us about him...or was it her. It was quite a long time ago I can't quite remember."

John stared at portrait, a wave of sadness flowing over him. He shouldn't have left the portrait here with no one but other portraits to talk to. "Mum..." He started but he couldn't seem to find the words to tell her that he and Ginny were no longer together, let alone the fact that he didn't even know if his child had ever been born, girl or boy.

"You'll have to forgive Lily, the dust has made her head a little foggy." James said before quickly changing the subject. "what brings you back here after seven years?" James asked.

"Well, I sort of got deported from America." John said with a grin, knowing it would bring a smile to James' face.

"Really?! Marauder til the end, eh? So what did you do?" James asked excitedly. This was quite literally the most entertaining news the portrait had heard in years.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do?" Lily asked, her scowl firmly in place.

John laughed. "Apparently they don't like people pretending that they are American and working in American jobs."

And then John's phone began to ring. He held up a hand to quite the portrait and flipped open his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sheppard, it's McKay. I got the go ahead to have a week off, I got a ticket so I should be there in...let see, early tomorrow morning. Seven, your time. You still good with meeting me at the airport?"

"Yeah. That should be fine." John replied as he glanced over at the portrait. "I'll see you there."

"Great, I got to hurry up and pack. See you later."

"Bye." John said, but the phone had already been hung up at the other end. Staring at his phone a moment before he closed it and tucked it away John turned back to his parents.

"Who was that, Harry dear?" Lily asked.

"Oh, a friend from work. He's coming to visit and make sure that I settled in all right."

"Ah! So he's from America then? Why doesn't he just take an international floo, it's so much faster." Lily asked a bit confused as to why anyone would bother with airplanes.

"He's muggle." John said simply as walked around the room and lifted one of the cover sheets from one of the armchairs that was in the room.

"Oh. You were working in the muggle world?" Lily asked, sounding even more confused.

"Yeah. Air-force."

"Air-force?!" Lily asked looking shocked.

"What's an Air-force?" James asked looking far too concerned for being just a portrait.

"A muggle type of army." Lily said distastefully, the disdain for the job that John had chosen for himself clearly displayed in her voice and facial features.

"Oh." James replied.

John looked at the portrait, wondering why he was trying to think up some way to defend himself against a portrait, and then decided it wasn't worth it. "You honestly didn't expect me to sit around quietly at home for the rest of me life after Voldemort, did you?" He asked as he got up and walked out of the room not waiting for an answer.

"Now look what you've gone and done." He heard James say to his mother.

* * *

John woke up the next morning sneezing. He had tried to at least rid his bedroom of dust, but it apparently had not worked. With itchy skin, and a running nose, John retreated from the bedroom to the bathroom, only to find that it was worse than the bedroom had been. Sneezing John started the shower and began to bathe himself while thinking about what he had accomplished yesterday, or rather, did not accomplish.

He had spent most of the day, after his brief discussion trying to clean his home and make it habitable again. Unfortunately, he had only been able to find some cleaning cloths that had been left over from his previous time here. At the end of the day, John had decided he had only managed to move the dust around more, and he had accomplished no cleaning.

It looked like his trip into magical London was going to be pushed forward. Feeling pathetic that he was unable to clean his own home without falling back on magic now that he was semi-re-embracing his magical side, John finished up in the bathroom and made his way down to his fireplace.

Taking a look at a clock he had reset yesterday it was almost six thirty. Now John was just stuck with the dilemma of starting a fire in his fireplace so that he could get into London. Placing a log into the large open fireplace, John stared at it hard willing his magic to light it on fire. Nothing happened. Growling in frustration, Harry pointed his wand arm at the log, trying again. Again, nothing happened.

"Having troubles dear?" His mother's sing song voice floated through the air.

"Be quiet, mother, I am trying to concentrate!" John growled back as he shook his hand at the log again. Finally! One of the dry edges caught and the flame slowly grew. "Thank god." John muttered to himself as he opened the floo powder box and took out the last of the powder. "Will need to get more of that." John threw the last of the powder onto the fire. "Leaky Cauldron."

A familiar spinning sensation caught John and he whirled away to his first real steps into the wizarding world.

* * *

John exited the floo more gracefully than he ever had before, maybe it was all those trips through the stargate that had helped him with instant forms of transportation. John smiled triumphantly to himself before looking around the Leaky Cauldron. John's smile slipped off his face as soon as he did. The blond hair was unmistakably Draco Malfoy's and he was standing at the counter chatting with an aged Tom.

"Damn it all to hell!" John muttered to himself as he made his way as quickly out of the establishment as possible, not wanting to in any way be noticed, especially by his boyhood enemy. Only when he was safely outside of the bar and inn did John let out a breath that he had not realized that he had been holding. If he couldn't stand seeing the back of Draco Malfoy's head how did he expect to get to Gringotts? John decided that he would worry about it later. Right now he had to catch another cab to Heathrow.

* * *

Rodney dragged his rather large suitcase out to the curb where John had said he had a cab waiting. Unfortunately, Rodney and John were not the only ones at this particular curb and it took Rodney a good ten minutes before he finally spotted John waving him over to a black taxi cab that he had saved for them.

"What happened to you, your eyes are all red." Rodney said, as soon as he got close enough to get a good look at John.

"My house was a little dusty." John replied, not carrying to say exactly how dusty. "How was your flight?"

"Claustrophobic. But, I survived." Rodney complained as he handed his bag over to the taxi driver to load into the trunk.

John just snorted in response to that. Classic Rodney. "I need to make a few stops while we are here in London. Hope you don't mind." John said as he climbed into the cab, followed by Rodney.

"As long as you aren't going to make me drag around my luggage for hours." Rodney replied as he closed the door.

"Of course not." John said before turning to the front of the car. "Take us back to where you picked me up?"

"Yes, sir." the driver replied and they were off.

* * *

"Um, so what is so special about this spot? Used Records?" Rodney asked as he looked at the book shop and record shop on the street, his eyes completely sweeping over the pub that was squeezed in between the two.

"No, this is the entrance to the wizarding area of London." John explained quietly, least they be overheard. "Now, Rodney listen very carefully. Pretend that you are going on a recon mission through the gate and don't over react to anything."

Rodney's eyes seemed to brighten at this news. "The wizards have there own part of London?" He asked in curiosity, everything else the John had said going in one ear and out the other.

"Yes, Rodney. I need to go to the bank, but I want to warn you that it is run by goblins."

"Goblins?!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Yes." John hissed as he glanced around the street to see if anyone had noticed Rodney's explanation.

"So, no over reacting. Now concentrate on the area between the book shop and the record shop. There is a pub there. See it?" John asked as he directed Rodney's gaze to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah...Why didn't I see that before?" Rodney asked confused as he glanced over at John.

"Magic." John said simply as he lead Rodney in. He let out a breath of relief when he saw that Draco Malfoy had vacated his spot at the bar near Tom. John approached the bar, hoping on his lucky stars that without his normal green eyes, glasses and scar, Tom wouldn't recognize him. "I need a room for the day. I can't pay you now, but I am on my way to Gringotts."

"Fine." Tom said looking up briefly from the glass he was cleaning. "Name?"

John paused for a moment, he had almost opened his mouth to say Harry Potter. Clearing his throat John responded, "John Sheppard."

"Very well, Mr. Sheppard, you can leave anything you want put into your room on the box behind you." Tom replied. John looked around to find that there was indeed a box behind him. That seemed to be a new addition. He looked around to his left at Rodney to take the bag and almost smacked his head with his hand.

Rodney was standing behind him opened mouthed as he stared off at the pub. The self cleaning tables, witches and wizards dressed in robes and hats, moving pictures hanging on the walls and an occasional owl swooping in and out.

"Rodney!" John snapped at his friend as he motioned for his bag.

"Oh, right!" Rodney said as he handed over his bag and continued to stare. Sighing, John placed the bag on the box and dragged Rodney out the back of the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance of Diagon Ally.

"What part of don't overreact don't you get?" John asked Rodney as he frowned at his friend.

"That was amazing." Rodney said as he looked back towards the door that they had just come through. "I had no idea there were things like that here on Earth. It really was like we had gone through a stargate."

"Yeah, try to not look like a fish next time though. Okay?" John asked, concerned that Rodney would get themselves in trouble.

"Right. But what are we doing back here?" Rodney asked as he looked back at John.

A smile spread over his lips as he remembered when he was eleven years old and Hagrid had opened the door to Diagon Alley for him. "We are going to the bank." John said as he counted bricks. Three up and two over. The archway began to form and Rodney was left speechless. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Getting Rodney McKay to walk far enough into Diagon Alley so that John could get them into Gringotts had been tedious, mostly because Rodney got to distracted every few stores or two and wanted to go in and look around. John had to keep a hand read to steer Rodney back in the right direction, and promise to allow Rodney to come back once he had gotten some money from Gringotts so they could actually buy things. John had been particularly hard pressed to get Rodney to stop trying to see what was so impressive about the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, laughing since 1996.

Eventually, however, John was able to steer Rodney's attention towards the tall white marble Gringotts Bank. "This is it." John said as he climbed the familiar steps into Gringotts and lead Rodney in. Once John had managed to drag Rodney into the main hall John had trouble moving him much further.

"What are they?" Rodney whispered to John as he watched a goblin scuttle by with a rather tall stack of parchment in its short and stocky arms.

"Goblins. I told you about them earlier. Now keep moving before you offend them by staring too hard." John warned as he lead the way into one of the shorter lines. John had to smirk a bit as Rodney was doing his best to stare at the floor and not stare at the goblins that continued to scurry around the main floor, leading robed wizards and witches around as if it were as normal as the sun coming up every morning.

"Relax, Rodney." John said with a small smile as it came to be their turn at the counter. "Good Morning," John told the goblin, trying his best to be as cheery as possible. It only received him a glower from the goblin. "Right, I need to take money out of my account, but sent my key here for safe keeping." John explained as the goblin eyed him with growing distaste.

"Name?" It asked, venom practically dripping from his voice.

"Um." John glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was paying them undue attention, not seeing anything suspicious John leaned in towards the goblin and in a lower whisper said. "Harry Potter."

"I see." The goblin said maliciously, "You wont mind then if I ask for a drop of your blood to prove it."

"Of course not." John replied, looking a little nervous, as he continued to glance over his shoulder to make sure that his whispered name had not been overheard.The goblin held out a pin and a piece of parchment. "Just a drop or two will suffice." The goblin said as he thrust the objects at John.

"Right." John said as he held the parchment out to Rodney.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Rodney asked in confusion.

"Hold it for me!" John replied as he held his finger against the pin and pricked it. Holding his bleeding finger over the parchment he patiently waited for the blood to drop down onto the parchment. As soon as the blood hit the parchment it began to spread itself over to form 'Harry James Potter'

"What in the world?" Rodney asked as he examined the parchment. John snatched it out of his hands before Rodney was able to make that big of a fuss out of it and handed it back to the goblin.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Potter." The goblin said evenly as he examined the parchment and then pulled open a drawer in it's desk and pulled out John's key. "Griphook!" the goblin yelled, and John took the key and glanced over at Rodney.

"Like roller coasters?" John asked innocently.

"Not particularly. Why?" Rodney asked.

John just smirked in reply.

* * *

By the time they had reached John's vault Rodney looked positively ill and John was surprised the his poor friend had not lost his breakfast yet. "Key please." Griphook said as he looked expectantly at John.

"Right, here you go." John said as he handed over his key and looked over at Rodney. "Feeling all right?" John asked in concern.

"I'll be fine." Rodney said in a rather unconvincing manner.

The doors to John's family vault slowly opened to reveal the total fortune of the ancient house of Potter. Galleons piled in the center of the room and family heirlooms pushed against the walls or hung on the walls or ceiling. Rodney's motion sickness was forgotten as he looked at the room that was literally brimming with gold.

"You never told me you were loaded." Rodney said in awe.

"You never asked." John replied as he walked to a space in the wall right next to the door and pulled out a long scroll of parchment to check whether the years had been kind to his family vault, only to find that there had been a 25,000 galleon withdrawal from his vault made by Gringotts. He turned to the Griphook in confusion. "Do you know what this withdrawal was for?" John asked as he pointed to the transaction that had happened apparently just after he had left.

"Old families make a tradition of having Gringotts create a trust fund of 25,000 for each child born to the family. I assume, that this vault would be for you daughter, Mr. Potter."

"My daughter." John said weakly as he let go of the scroll letting Griphook take it from him.

Rodney looked over at John in surprise. "I knew you used to have a wife. I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Neither did I."


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will Be

* * *

Summary: HPxStargate Atlantis crossover. After the replicators have damaged Atlantis, and the crew is continuing out into deep space John must do everything in his powers to stay alive, even if does mean using magic again. not season 4 compliant. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or original world ideas Nor do I own Stargate characters or original world ideas. The plot for this story however is mine.

* * *

Chapter Six: Lost and Found

* * *

John spent the next few moments after Griphook had mentioned that he had a child trying to do his best not to hyperventilate. How could no one have tried to find him and tell him. Ginny had gone through with the pregnancy. Had he really done such a wonderful job of shutting himself off from the wizarding world that he had never gotten any wind of this? It was seven years, surely the child had wanted to meet him, or Ginny wanted the child to meet him...unless. Unless Ginny had started to see someone else. 

She could have easily found someone to fill the role of father for the child. "I..." John started out, trying to find the right words. "I have to go home." He finished. The family tapestry was at home, Ginny's name was still on it. It would show him if she had remarried and what his child's name was. Maybe he would even get up the nerve to seek them out. But did he even deserve to see his child? Ginny had left him, but he could have stuck around to see whether Ginny would need help with the child.

John turned to Rodney. "We can come back and shop tomorrow." John said quickly as he piled some galleons into a small bag had had drawn from his pocket. Rodney just watched worriedly as his friend frantically moved around the insides of the vault. "Come on Rodney, let's go." John said as he quickly walked back to the cart in front of Griphook and Rodney.

Rodney almost opened his mouth to complain about having to get back in the damn cart but noticed how shaken John was by the news, and carefully kept his mouth quite. "Just try and go slower." Rodney said to the goblin as he climbed into the cart besides John.

"There is only one speed." The goblin replied.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat inside the Burrow at the kitchen table, a hot mug of tea cradled in one of her hands as her quill scratched the parchment that was in front of her. Her beautiful little girl sitting across from her at the table, swing her legs back and forth as she watched her mother impatiently. 

"Are you done yet, Mum?" The little girl asked restlessly as she jumped off of her chair and came around the table to stand at her mother's side.

"Almost, Evelyn," was Ginny's reply as she quickly finished writing out her list. She turned to look at her little girl. Evelyn was seven going on eight. Her curly red hair was pulled back into two equally large pigtails and she had Harry's eyes. Looking down into her baby girl's eyes always made Ginny's heart tug just a bit for the man that she used to love. Placing a small kiss on the top of Evelyn's head she passed over the piece of parchment along with a few pound notes. "Now, run down the road to the grocery with Roxanne and get everything on the list."

"Alright." Evelyn said as she took the money and note from her mother and stuck it in a small pouch she had hung around her neck. She gave her mother one quick smile before turning and running to the stairs yelling, "Roxanne! Roxanne!!! Mum says it's time to go!!" The little girl yelled enthusiastically as the older fifteen year old came down the stairs.

"I'm coming. Geez. Keep your pants on." said George's daughter as she stuck out her tongue at her cousin. "Hi, Auntie G."

"Roxanne." Ginny greeted in reply as she watched in amusement as he daughter practically pounced up and down at her cousin's side. "Just the usual trip down to the grocery. Make sure your back in time so that we can get everything cooking for tomorrows party."

"Alright, Auntie. Come on, squirt!" Roxanne called as she ran out the door before Evelyn was able to catch her.

"Bye, mum!" Evelyn called over her shoulder as she raced to catch up with her cousin, her emerald green eyes sparkling with delight.

* * *

Evelyn and Roxanne had run down the road until they had been out of breath and had to slow to a walk as they neared the grocery. "I don't understand why we have a party every year this month." Evelyn said as she looked down at the road as she walked across it. "There aren't any birthdays or holiday's this month." 

Roxanne looked over at the younger red head and sighed. "Don't you listen to any of the grown-ups talk about the old war?"

"No. That's boring." Evelyn said as she kicked a stone down the road.

"Well tomorrow is the day the war ended." Roxanne explained to her cousin as they rounded the corner to the grocery shop.

"Oh." The little girl said as they walked along the side of the grocery store. "So they celebrate that they won?"

"And remembering the people who died." Roxanne said as they entered the store. "Now, what did Auntie G want us to get?"

"Let's see." Evelyn said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out her mother's list.

* * *

It didn't take the two girls long to find what Ginny had sent them to get and they had snuck two pieces of candy into their shopping cart along with the other groceries. They payed and had everything bagged up and started their way back home so that they could get some lunch. 

"I hope mommy makes lots of cookies." Evelyn said, day dreaming about the deserts that she fully expected tomorrow.

Roxanne snickered. "I'm sure she will."

"And cake." Evelyn added on as she began to skip down the country road that lead the way back to the Burrow, swing her rather light bag.

"Hey, be careful with that. You're carrying the eggs!" Roxanne admonished as she watched Evelyn swing the bag around herself. "If you break..." Roxanne trailed off as she looked up the road. Walking down the road towards was a man in dark robes, obviously a wizard. "Evelyn." Roxanne said as she grabbed her cousin's hand, but continued to walk slowly towards the wizard.

Roxanne had never seen him before, he could simply be someone that had been invited over for tomorrow, or maybe not. Roxanne remembered the stories that her parents and aunts and uncles had shared late in the evening when they thought all of the kids were asleep, or sleepy enough not to pay any mind to their conversation. But, Roxanne remembered them, the death eaters in the stories. Black robed wizards that did the bidding of you-know-who.

Nervously Roxanne continued to lead Evelyn up the street, only a few more feet and they would be passed the wizard, friendly or not. The wizard stared into Roxanne's eyes and Roxanne stared back, willing the older wizard to leave them alone, but it didn't work. As they got close enough the wizard's arm snapped out and grabbed Roxanne's upper arm and a cruel smile spread over the man's face.

"Let go." Roxanne demanded as she tightened her grip around Evelyn's hand.

"And what if I don't, Weasley." The man asked, practically hissing out the redhead's last name.

Roxanne paused for a moment realizing that the man was most definitely not on the invitation list for tomorrow. She drew back her foot and kicking the man as hard as she could in the shin. "Run." Roxanne shouted as she pulled Evelyn along with her down the street. "Drop the bags." Roxanne ordered as they began to run faster, their hands breaking apart.

Evelyn ran as fast as her shorted legs could carry her, but Roxanne was faster than she was. "Rox...anne" Evelyn panted out as she began to slow down. Roxanne looked over her shoulder.

"Evelyn!" She yelled as she saw that the man had begun to run after them, his wand drawn. "Keep running." Roxanne shouted as she ran back to drag her smaller cousin on.

"You thought you could get away you little twerps!" the man yelled as he began to catch up to them.

"Keep going." Roxanne shouted as she pulled on her cousin's hand again.

Evelyn nodded and began to go as fast as her weary feet could carry her, her own hand clasped strongly in Roxanne's.

"Stupefy!"

Evelyn felt Roxanne's hand slip out of her own and she stopped in horror as she looked down at her cousin, laying unconscious on the dirt road. "Roxanne?" Evelyn asked worriedly as she looked between the wizard and her cousin, fear clearly shown in her eyes.

The wizard laughed. "So you are Potter's prat."

Evelyn froze. He knew who her dad was. Her mum had told her to never tell anyone. It was suppose to be a secret. How did this bad man know? "What...what do you want?" Evelyn asked her voice shaking.

"You." the wizard said bluntly a sickly grin spreading over his face as he lunged forward and grabbed her.

"Let me go." Evelyn cried. Where was her father? Mum said he was a hero. He came and saved the day every day. Tears sprang to her eyes as the man's grip tightened. "Please let me go!"

"No way in hell, kid." The man said his feral grin widening as he watched her squirm.

"Let me go!!" Evelyn yelled as she scrunched closed her eyes pulled away as hard as she could. And then she wasn't there any more. A soft pop of apparation reached the wizard's ears and he cursed.

* * *

"Next time remind me to just stay in the lobby." Rodney said as he climbed unsteadily out of the cart. 

"No way. You would cause to much trouble if left by yourself." John replied, although the playful feeling in his voice was missing.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Rodney asked worriedly as he follow John out of the bank and through the streets, he barely noticed the brightly colored shops around him as he followed his friend.

"I..." John paused. He was going to say he was fine, but he knew it wasn't true. "I will be fine. After I get everything straightened out." John said as he continued to walk on in a daze.

Then there was a sharp pop of someone apparating right in front of him, and John almost tripped over the little red headed girl that appeared before them. Her eyes were scrunched up tight and her arms tucked in closely to her body. Her pigtails were falling out, and she kept mutter. "Let go, let go." To herself.

John looked at the girl in surprise as he took in how young she was. Accidental magic was the only explanation for her sudden appearance. "I think whoever it was let go." John grumbled as he made to push pass the little girl, he had no time for this. That was until she opened her eyes to look up at him. They were his eyes, emerald green. Red hair and green eyes. It was too perfect for it to not be Ginny's little girl.

John stopped and stared down at the little girl in shock. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the possibility that this child was his. She looked at him, her green eyes filled with as much surprise as his own were, though for a different reason. "He's gone...but," the girl glanced around, "Diagon Alley. What am I doing here." She said more to herself than to John or Rodney. "How am I going to get home?" She cried to herself as she tried to remember which way the Leaky Cauldron was but it all looked the same to her. "And Roxanne. I have to tell mummy to get Roxanne!"

More tears filled the girls eyes, and John's heart broke. "Where..." John's voice cracked. He took a deep breath and continued, ignoring Rodney's confused stares, "Where's your mother?" He asked. How could he had left when he knew that there was a child of his growing within Ginny. He felt his eyes grow wet as he thought about what he had denied himself, but quickly blinked his tears away. He couldn't cry in self-pit here.

The girl looked up at him and seemed to finally acknowledge his presence. "Mummy's back at the burrow." The girl said her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Ah. The Weasley's." John replied.

"Do you know how to get there?" The girl asked her eyes filling with hope. "There was a bad man, and me and Roxanne had to run, and then the man said 'stupiph-ie' at Roxanne and he grabbed me..and...and, I closed my eyes and ended up here.

"Well," John began before stopping. There was no way he was going to the burrow now would be a good idea, but if Roxanne was hurt... He thought for a moment and looked around the street. "Doesn't your uncle have a shop here?" He asked feigning ignorance. He didn't know why, but he felt that he couldn't tell this girl that he knew how to get to the burrow, like it would be intruding turning up there with this little girl in his arms.

"Yeah! Uncle George! He owns the joke shop. But where is that?" The girl asked as she looked up at John expectantly for directions.

John groaned to himself. He wanted to go with the child, it was his own daughter, but confronting the Weasley's in the state that he was, was not an option for him, and he knew it. But the girl seemed unwilling to let him go without running into at least one of her family members.

"Do you know this girl?" Rodney whispered into John's ear as he regarded the girl.

"I know her family. Red hair, hard to mistake." John replied as he held out his hand to the small girl. "Come on, let's go see if George can get you home and help make sure Roxanne is okay."

The girl hesitantly took John's hand and let her lead him down the street, Rodney following close behind. It did not take them long for them to get close enough to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes that Evelyn recognized it and ran ahead of John and Rodney into the store yelling "Uncle George, Uncle George!"

John entered the shop, Rodney entering close behind. The shop was full of young eager faces that were looking for the newest prank and Evelyn was weaving her way through them making her way towards the easily recognizable George that was standing towards the back of the room talking to one of his customers. Hearing his name George turned to the sound of his young niece running towards him.

John looked over George, he looked a lot older than the last time he had seen him. It was probably just the fact that his hair had begun to recede and he was beginning to look very much like his father when John had first meet him. John watched as the young girl reached her uncle and was ready to leave without even saying anything to George but then Evelyn blurted out the whole story to John in one quick breath.

"Uncle George! Me and Roxanne were attacked by an evil man. I accidentally apparated here, and these nice men helped me find your store. We have to save Roxanne!" The girl cried as she tugged on her uncle's arm.

George turned his full attention to the girl. "Wait, slow down, Roxanne and you were attacked?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed exasperated. "And then those nice men over there," she pointed, "helped me find you."

George's eyes lifted and meet John's and then his face froze. He recognized him.

John watched as George's pale face went from a pale worry to a boiling red rage and he knew he should have left the girl here and left without even coming in. 'Damn, damn, damn.' he muttered in the back of his mind as he watched George approach him.

"Hello, George." He said as calmly as he could as George reached him.

George however didn't seem quite as keen on being friendly. Before John could even react George has swung his fist as hard as he could into the side of John's face. "You bastard!" He yelled as he watched John stumble to the side.

Rodney's eyes went wide as he looked between the red head and his friend. This wasn't how friend's were suppose to greet each other was it?

"What the hell was that for." John asked as he stretched his jaw and glared up at the twin.

"That was for making Ginny cry."

* * *

A/N: another thanks to wolfie141 for the push in plot. Hope it worked out well and that everyone enjoyed this chapter. please let me know what you think.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will Be

* * *

Summary: HPxStargate Atlantis crossover. After the replicators have damaged Atlantis, and the crew is continuing out into deep space John must do everything in his powers to stay alive, even if does mean using magic again. not season 4 compliant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or original world ideas Nor do I own Stargate characters or original world ideas. The plot for this story however is mine.

* * *

Chapter Sever: Re-Entrance of Mr. Potter

* * *

"Unlike for you, I have a daughter to look after." George growled out as he spun on his heals and walked towards the back of the store. "Marilyn, watch the shop." He yelled out to a petrified looking girl that was wearing a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shirt. "Come on, Evelyn," he said as he grabbed hold of Evelyn's hand and began pulling her towards the back of the shop.

George was gone before John or Rodney had a chance to retort. Stretching his jaw one last time John began walking back towards where George had gone.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Rodney asked uncertainly as he tailed after John.

"Yes." John said, determination laced in his voice. This was not how he wanted this to end.

"Alright, if you say so." Rodney said as he followed John into the back room just in time to see Evelyn wisp away through the floo network. "John did that girl just disappear in the fire?"

"Yes, Rodney."

"Oh." Rodney replied a bit too stunned to say anything else.

"What do you want?" George asked as he grabbed a handful of floo powder for himself.

"I'm coming with you." John replied as he also grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Leave out of this one." George bit out.

"I am coming with you." John replied again more forcefully as he stared George in the eyes. "Please."

"Fine. Whatever. If Ginny hexes you don't blame me." George threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped in. "The Burrow."

John watched as his old friend whisked away. John turned back to Rodney. "Your turn."

"My turn?" Rodney asked, all of the color suddenly leaving his face.

"Flooing doesn't harm muggles, um, non-magical people. I don't have time to explain it in detail. Take a handful of this." John said as he thrust out a pot of floo powder, "and then throw it into the fire. Step into the fire and say clearly, 'The Burrow.'" John explained as he waited for Rodney to take the powder.

"What happens after I step into the fire?" Rodney asked nervously as he let his trembling hand take a handful of the grey ashy powder.

"You will be transported to the Weasley home." John said as he directed Rodney in front of the fire.

"Alright." Rodney said his voice quavering as he released his fist over the fire. He let out a slight gasp as the fire changed colors and he gulped nervously.

"It's not hot." John said reassuringly as he waited for Rodney to enter the fire. "Promise."

Closing his eyes Rodney stepped into the fire. "Th..The Burrow." He blurted out as quickly as he could and then he felt himself begin to spin and before he knew it he was being thrown out of a different fire place. Landing on his hands and knees he looked up only to find that the man who had punched John, an older girl in her teenage years, the girl they had met in Diagon Alley and a woman who looked to be the girl's mother staring back at him. "Um, hi." Rodney said as he slowly got up off his knees.

"You might want to move away." The older girl said.

"What?" Rodney asked, but it was too late. The fire had flared again and John came tumbling out onto Rodney, almost bringing them both down to the ground.

It took both Rodney and John to untangle themselves and by the time that they had managed it they were both slightly red with embaresment and facing four Weasleys, two of whom looked less than amused.

"Ginny." John greeted carefully as he looked over at her. The years had been kind to her and she had remained the slim witch that he remembered, her hair just as long and beautiful as before. In her lap she held her daughter.

"Harry." Ginny replied, although her response was far from happy.

There was silence as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Well, this is awkward." Rodney muttered to himself as he glanced between his friend and the woman, who he assumed was John's ex-wife.

"Yes, Rodney," John muttered back in slight annoyance. "This is awkward."

"What do you want?" Ginny asked bluntly.

"Well, we heard that Roxanne might be in trouble..."John trailed off as he glanced over at the older girl, "but obviously she came away from the incident fine."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." Ginny said as she stood up, setting Evelyn down on the ground. "Come with me, I want to talk with you alone."

John looked at Ginny in confusion. "Um...alright?"

"Follow me. Your friend can stay with George."

"Right. Be good, Rodney." John said as he followed his ex-wife out of the room and towards the back garden, leaving Rodney standing uncomfortably in the kitchen.

Rodney turned around to look at the red headed man. "Well..." Rodney started out not knowing exactly what to say. "I guess we haven't been properly introduced."' Rodney said, hoping that the man would help pick up the conversation.

"George Weasley, found of the W.W.W. joke shop." The man said, sticking out his hand for Rodney to shake.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Rodney said though his face didn't really express any emotions that would be close to pleasant. He was more nervous of the man, than happy to meet him. "Rodney McKay, theoretical physicist." he said as he shook George's hand.

"A what?" George asked in confusion.

"A physicist, you know, someone who works in the field of physics." Rodney replied, also a little confused.

"Physics? Never heard of it. You work with the muggles then?"

Rodney's face dropped, "You have never heard of physics?" It was as if the man had claimed that he had never breathed. It was impossible.

"No." George replied.

"Impossible." Rodney muttered to himself as he lowered himself slowly into one of the chairs at the table.

There was a soft giggle from the youngest girl, Evelyn as she looked at Rodney. "Uncle George, I think you broke him."

George smirked a bit. "Why, dearest niece, I think you are right."

* * *

"I can't believe you have the guts to show up in my own home after seven years." Ginny hissed as she drug John out onto the back porch.

"I didn't intend to." John began, but was cut off by Ginny.

"I don't care what your intentions were, you are here now and Evelyn has met you now!"

"She looks just like you." John replied, unsure of what he could say to calm Ginny. "Look, I just heard that Roxanne ran into some trouble. I was with George at the time. I thought it would be appropriate if I came."

"Yes, because you are Harry-bloody-Potter and you came to save the day. Well, where the hell have you been for the last seven years when I've needed you?"

"Don't you dare accuse me of this." John bite back, his own anger beginning to rise. "You're the one that left."

"And you were suppose to follow." Ginny hissed back.

"Suppose to follow?!" John asked in surprise. "Are you crazy? You left and made it quite clear that you didn't want me around anymore."

"I was into my third trimester and practically out of my mind with everything that was going on. Of course you were suppose to follow me and make sure that I was alright and not dead in a ditch. You didn't even do that!"

"I figured if all of your belongings had managed to find a new home, you had to." John replied bitterly as he glared at his ex-wife. "Have you been living here all this time."

"Yes. Not that you would care. You never even sent an owl to see if your own child was okay."

"I wasn't in the area to be sending owls." John replied, knowing that it was a feeble excuse.

"Weren't in the area? Then just where were you, Harry?" Ginny asked, her rage slowly beginning to subside into curiosity.

"The U.S."

"You jumped the pond?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I was over there the whole time." John said, knowing this was a slight lie. He had on and off for the last three years been in Atlantis.

"I see." Ginny replied, unsure if there was anything else to say.

John sensed the silence and looked down at the shorter woman. "Look, Ginny, it was nice to see you, and to see Evelyn, at least once. But, I don't know what is going to happen in the future." John trailed off as he looked down at his wife.

"You're going back?" Ginny asked, an almost hurt quality entering her voice.

"Well, I got deported so I don't know if they are going to let me back in, but I am going to try."

"You got deported? What did you do?"

"They found out I wasn't an american." John replied before pausing. "I should get going. It isn't right of me to be barging into your life like this."

"You'll be here in England for a while though won't you?" Ginny asked quickly a hand darting out to grab John's arm, suddenly realizing that he was talking about leaving her life once again.

"Yes." John replied slowly as he looked down at Ginny's hand.

"Sorry." She said softly as she withdrew her hand.

"I should go." John said again, this time moving to go back into the burrow.

"Can I owl you?"

John turned back to his ex-wife, unsure what to say. "Ginny, please don't try and start this again. It didn't work out the first time. And I can assure you it wont work out any better now." John murmured as he looked sadly over at Ginny.

"Why won't it work?" Ginny pleaded as she grabbed onto John's arm again, "I want to try again. Evelyn needs a father. She has enough uncles to spoil her rotten, but she doesn't have you."

John quietly looked into Ginny's eyes, before he sighed softly. "I just don't trust you to not break my heart again." he said softly as he slowly removed Ginny's hand from his arm. "I'm sorry, Ginny, but you can't do this."

"Why not." Ginny begged.

"Because you don't know me anymore, Evelyn doesn't know me and I don't know Evelyn. It would just wouldn't work out. We have too much bad history between us. Find a nice ordinary wizard with an ordinary life to marry."

"I am still married to you." Ginny said softly, not looking John in the eyes.

"We can fix that." John replied.

"That doesn't need fixing." Ginny said as she looked back up at John.

"I think that it does." John said firmly. "Ginny, I don't love you anymore," he said softly, silently knowing that he was breaking Ginny's heart, but a small part of him didn't care. This was his revenge after sever years of suffering this by himself, it was Ginny's turn to be on the receiving end.

"You don't mean that." Ginny said softly.

"Yes. I do, Ginny. I really do."

"No."

"Yes, I do. Seven years is long enough to let my heart grow cold." John replied.

Tears began to roll down Ginny's cheeks as she looked at John. "Please leave then, if you have no intention of coming back."

"Good bye, Ginny." John said softly before he turned and gently opened the door to the burrow and walked quickly back to the kitchen only to find Rodney sitting at the table looking like all of the greatest scientist in the world had just told him he had no talent at all. "Rodney," John said softly to Rodney. "We're going. It was good to see you again George, even if you do throw a nasty punch." John said as he gave George a small sad smile.

"Sure, Harry." George said, uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"Evelyn, it was nice to meet you, be nice for your mother."

"Okay." The little girl said happily as she smiled up at John.

John grabbed a bit of their floo powder and motioning for Rodney to take some also.

"Nice to meet all of you." Rodney said as he took some of the gray powder, although his voice didn't really have much emotion left to it. "Where are we going?"

"Potter Manor," John replied. He watched Rodney go through the floo before turning back to Evelyn. With one last good glimpse at his daughter he threw his powder into the fire. "Good bye, Evelyn," he said sadly before stepping through the fire.

* * *

Rodney had the sense the second time he came out of the floo to quickly move away from the entrance of the floo so that when John came through there would be no bumping into each other, and sure enough, as soon as he stepped away from the floo John came tumbling out of the fireplace.

He could tell just by his friend's body stance that things had obviously not gone well with his wife. Helping John to his feet, he lead his friend to a couch and sat him down. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rodney asked.

"Not really." John replied as he stared out across the room, not really looking at Rodney.

"Do you want me to get anything?"

He was greeted with silence.

"Well..." Rodney said but was interrupted before he could say more.

"Firewiskey would be heaven." John said as he glanced over at Rodney. "There should be a bottle in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. The one over the stove I think."

"Alright. I'll go find it." Rodney said as he stood up. "I'll be right back." Rodney walked out of the room leaving his friend to silent contemplation. Rodney really could not blame him for wanting to get smashed right now. A run in with his ex-wife and never before meet kid... Rodney sighed. He hoped all things in the wizarding world were not that complicated.

Looking around the kitchen, Rodney made his way over to the stove, and pulled open the cabinet that was above the stove, and observed that there were a few different bottles stored in the cabinet. A few that were obviously wine, but there were also a few others that looked to be other types of drinks. Blowing dust off of the labels, Rodney finally managed to find the one that read Firewiskey in large calligraphic letters. Grabbing the bottle Rodney went back to where he had left John.

"Found it." He declared as he entered the room.

"Give it here. It is time to toast our successful day." John said, bitterness seeping into his voice as he opened the bottle and then took a rather large swig before handing it over to Rodney. "Try some."

Rodney looked down at the bottle. His original intentions were not to let John get too completely smashed, but a little himself would not hurt. He lifted the bottle and took a small swig of the alcohol and found his eyes watering slightly. It was far stronger than he had originally thought it was going to be, and he had not prepared himself at all as the alcohol burned down his throat.

"Good, huh." John said, slightly amused as he watched Rodney struggle with the liquor.

Rodney spluttered for a second before handing the bottle back to John. "Yeah." He said weekly as he sat himself down on the couch. John took another swig from the bottle.

"Rodney." John said, his voice surprisingly already starting to show signs of slurring, "Never get married."

Rodney glanced over at John before nervously starting to talk. "Thanks for the warning, but I already decided I was going to ask Katie. I promised myself a few weeks ago that the next time I came back Earth I would get a ring." Rodney looked over at John expectantly waiting a response.

John was staring at Rodney in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Katie Brown?" John asked again.

"Yes. Why do you look so surprised?" Rodney asked, slightly annoyed by his friend's wide eyed staring.

"I just never expected you to be one to settle down with a girl I guess." John said slowly, as he turned back to his firewisky and took another sip. "Katie Brown..."

"Yes. Will you help me find a ring?"

"I guess so." John said his surprise slowly turning into happiness for his friend. "Congratulations, Rodney."

"Thanks, but she still needs to say yes."

"Don't worry, I think she will." John said, a smile slowly spreading over his face. "Katie Brown..." John said with a small laugh.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Chapter Seven. Took me a while, because I was not really happy with how the ginny/harry conversation was working out, but hopefully what I came up with in the end, works out well enough. Hope everyone likes it. Please give me some feedback about how you think this chapter went and what you would like to see in the future.

A/N2: fixed two grammatical errors thanks for pointing them out, red death.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing is as Simple as We Hope it Will Be

* * *

Summary: HPxStargate Atlantis crossover. After the replicators have damaged Atlantis, and the crew is continuing out into deep space John must do everything in his powers to stay alive, even if does mean using magic again. not season 4 compliant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters or original world ideas Nor do I own Stargate characters or original world ideas. The plot for this story however is mine.

a/n: just to clear up some things. This will not be a john(harry)/ginny. In fact I don't plan on pairing him up with anyone at the moment. Sometimes muses have other ideas though so I won't promise that this wont happen. I do plan on pairing up Rodney once he gets back to Atlantis though, so you can be expecting that. I won't give away any more of my story, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Tea with Luna

* * *

Zelenka stared blankly at the wall of his SGC room that he was sharing with three other scientist until the repairs on Atlantis were done. It had now been four days since Rodney had left in search of John and no one had heard anything from him. No one could decide if this was a good or bad sign. Zelenka figured Rodney had already found John and had just been too inconsiderate to call home and let anyone know that he had.

Sighing and standing up from his bunk Zelenka made his way out of his room towards the galley. It was time for lunch.

When he got there he found Dr. Keller and sat down across from her after having gotten himself a tray full of what the galley called food.

"How are you?" He asked politely.

Jennifer gave him a weary smile. "Fine. Did you hear the latest news?"

"Hmm. No. What is it?" Zelenka asked as he stirred his soup.

"They are debating just keeping Atlantis in orbit over Earth. Possibly even landing it." Keller said in aggravation.

"Keeping it here? But what about going back to Pegasus." Zelenka asked in confusion as he stared at Keller.

"Apparently going to Pegasus puts one of earth's greatest resources at risk, and since they don't think that the replicators know where we went the IOA is willing to just let Pegasus handle its own problems."

"That is crazy!" Zelenka said in shock, his lunch forgotten.

"I know. I don't know how they can just let Pegasus suffer by itself. And I highly doubt that the replicators or the wraith are just going to forget about us." Keller sighed before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I'm sorry. You probably came down for a nice meal, and now I ruined the nice quiet afternoon."

"No, no, no." Zelenka said shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I would rather know what is going on."

Jennifer smiled at that. "Good. Oh, have you heard anything from Rodney yet?"

"No." Zelenka replied. "Knowing him, he will just show up at the end of his leave and then we will hear about it."

"I see. I hope he finds Major Sheppard."

"Me too."

* * *

Rodney blinked wearily as he woke up, his head pounding. Groaning he sat up and found that both him and John had fallen asleep in the sitting room. What had happened last night was sort of a blur to him. He knew that he had talked to John about Katie, and John had spoken a bit about what had happened with his ex, but then the rest was rather blurry. He didn't really have a clear idea of what else they had spoken of.

Deciding to get up, Rodney wandered through the room and into the next and found himself in front of two paintings, both of sleeping people. The one of the sleeping man looked incredibly like John. "Must be a relation." Rodney muttered softly to himself as he rubbed his head and looked around the rest of the room. What Rodney had not been expecting was a response.

He heard a soft groan and he turned back to the paintings. The man was now awake, but Rodney for the life of him could have sworn that the man had been asleep. Staring at the painting with wide eyes, he watched as the painted man stretched and then looked at him.

"Never seen you around before. Who are you?" The painted man asked.

If Rodney did not know that he was standing in a magical house, he could have sworn that he would have fainted by now. But Rodney was slowly learning to expect the unexpected and with a shaky voice he replied to the painting. "Rodney McKay."

"So you are Harry's friend from America that he was talking to the other day."

"Yes." Rodney said as he stared at the portrait. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but you are a painting..." Rodney trailed off as he thought about what he just said. He was talking to a painting. This was crazy.

"Yes, I am. I'm Harry's father, well a painting of his father. Next to me is his mother."

"But how are you," Rodney waved his hand around, gesturing to the painting.

"Speaking?"

"Yes."

"Magic infused paints." James said simply. "Are you part of the, now what did Harry call it...an air something."

"The air-force?" Rodney asked.

James nodded.

"No, I'm a civilian scientist." Rodney explained to the painting.

"Ah, I see. Lily explained what a scientist was to me once. You are sort of like a potions master and mix things together, right?"

Rodney looked at the painting warily. "No, I am a physicist. I don't mix anything."

"A physa-wah?"

Rodney rubbed his brow and glanced over at the painting. "You have never heard of physics before either have you?"

"No."

"What is it with you people." Rodney muttered to himself. "Look, A physicist is someone who studies physics. Physics is a branch of science that examines matter and energy, such as..."

"Are you trying to explain physics to a painting, Rodney?" John said from behind Rodney.

Rodney whirled around. "Yes!" he blurted out in frustration. "George didn't know what physics was, either! I don't understand how none of them can know what physics is."

"Rodney, physics doesn't stand up against magic very wells." John explained.

"It doesn't?"

"No. Think about it. Flying brooms, turning people into frogs? It doesn't work very well with physics."

"Oh." Rodney said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Muggles do make up the most interesting things though." James said from his frame as he looked over at Rodney.

"We don't make it up. It's a truth of the world!" Rodney bit back, defending his precious science.

"It does not take magic into account though." James replied.

"Your not going to win this one, Rodney. Just leave it." John said as he walked across the room to where Rodney was sitting and handed him a bottle. "Have a sip of this."

"This isn't more firewiskey is it?" Rodney asked as he cautiously looked at the bottle.

"No, a hangover remover." John said.

"Why don't we have any of this in the regular world?" Rodney asked as he greedily took a large sip of the potion and almost ended up spitting it out. "Ugh, that is the most vulgar thing I have ever tasted."

"But your headache is gone, isn't it?"

Rodney paused for a moment. "Yes."

"See. It was worth it."

"After all the commotion yesterday I forgot to grab my wand and some more floo powder." John said as he looked at Rodney.

"We did forget that didn't we."

"Yes, so I am going to pop over to Diagon Alley really quick and grab that, and I should be back within the hour."

"How are you going to get there if you don't have any floo powder?" Rodney asked.

"Apparate. I would side-along you too, but I haven't done it in so long I am afraid that I would splinch us."

"Splinch?"

"Leave part of us behind while apparating, which is another type of magical transportation." John explained. "I'll be back in an hour. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be alright."

"Good. See you later." John said and with a sharp crack he was gone.

"And just when I thought I was getting used to all of this." A rather pale looking Rodney said to himself.

"Don't worry, eventually it all becomes normal." A soft female voice said from behind him.

Rodney didn't even want to know what other crazy things would happen before he accepted all of this as normal.

* * *

John quickly walked out of Gringotts,felling much better now that he had his wand strapped to his forearm with a holster, and headed for a new shop that he had seen on his way in. Meg's Magical Materials. In the window was a small square sign. 'Floo Powder Sold Here.' John made his way into the store and looking around the store he eventually found a large barrel of grey powder sitting next to a large stack of tins.

He filled his tin quickly and lidded it before turning to go to the counter only to find himself face to face with Luna Lovegood. Swearing mentally to himself Harry made to step around her, but she held out her hand instead. "A pleasure to meet you again, Harry Potter." She said quietly.

Sighing to himself, Harry took her hand. "Hello, Luna."

"How have you been, Harry?" Luna asked, still shaking Harry's hand up and down, and showing no signs of stopping.

"I have been fine. How have you been?" He asked politely as he tried unsuccessfully to wiggle his hand out of hers.

"Oh, fine. I have been doing some research for the quibbler of course, but most of my time is doing research of my own. Ever since I ran into a group of Iregore a year or two ago all of my research has been focus on them. I almost have enough information to do a book on them." All of this was said while Luna was still shaking Harry's hand up and down.

"That is nice, Luna. What is an Iregore?" Harry asked as he finally managed to free his hand from Luna's.

"A small sibling of an European ash dragon. They tend to have a fascination with stars."

"I see."

"But, what have you been doing?"

"This and that. Keeping busy."

"And now you are back?" Luna asked curiously as she tilted her head, her wispy blond hair falling over her shoulder.

"For the time being."

"Have you told Ronald and Hermione?"

John paused as he looked at Luna. "No."

"You should, before Ginny tells them that she saw you."

"You talked to Ginny?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that I saw Ginny?" John asked confused as he made his way past Luna to the counter to pay.

"I saw George in his store five minutes ago." Luna said, following John to the counter.

"Ah." John said, that explained it.

"They are living at Three Wash Way." Luna said as John payed for his powder. "And Neville is living at Twenty-Six Forest Avenue. And Minerva is..."

"I get it. I should visit everyone." John said with a sigh as he lead Luna out of the shop. "Where do you live?"

Luna smiled serenely at him as they walked up the alley. "Fifteen Birdcage Walk. Would you like to come over for tea later today?"

"I would but I have a friend staying with me." John trailed off as Luna's smile brightened.

"Bring your friend. I can tell you all about the Iregore."

"Alright then. What time shall we floo over?" John asked holding up his tin of powder.

"Three would be perfect."

"Alright. See you then." John said as he watched Luna pop away.

* * *

When John came back home he was not surprised to see that Rodney was still debating with the portrait of his father. "I really don't see the point of making chocolate frogs actually act like frogs." Rodney was telling his father as John walked in.

"There really is no reason for that other than that it is fun." James said before glancing up. "Hello Harry. Have a good trip?"

"I have decided that I am never going into the wizarding public ever again." John said as he sat down heavily in a chair across from Rodney's.

"Why not dear?" his mother asked.

"I ran into Luna and now we are having tea at three." John said.

"And why is that bad?" Lily asked in confusion. "I remember Luna being a perfectly agreeable girl."

"She is."

"Then what's the problem?" Lily asked.

"Well I was hoping not to meet anyone when I was here and pretend that I never left America, but that isn't really working."

"Who's Luna?" Rodney asked curiously.

"An old friend from school." John said as he leaned his head back on his chair.

"I see. If you were planning on pretending you never left, does that mean you are going to re-apply for Atlantis?"

"Yes." John replied happily as he got up set his box of floo powder on the table.

"You're really going to re-apply?" Rodney asked again.

"Yes, Rodney."

"Perfect. I was afraid that you wouldn't." Rodney replied.

"Yes, well I am, I so you can stop worrying." John said as he took his wand out of his holster. "Now. I was going to try and clean the house before we went to Luna's."

"With magic?" Rodney asked excitedly.

"With magic." John replied with a grin as he saw Rodney's eyes light up.

* * *

"Where are we going his time?" Rodney asked as he excitedly took a fist full of the floo powder. For the last few hours he had watched in fascination as John had dissipated the dust that had seemed to cling to every corner of the house. John had then proceed to clean windows, polish floors, and repaint walls. Everything had fascinated Rodney, and now he was going to get to see a different magical house.

"Fifteen Birdcage Walk." John said in amusement as Rodney tossed his powder into the fire and walked into the fire confidently.

"Fifteen Birdcage Walk." Rodney repeated, and he was whisked away.

Whatever Rodney had been expecting from Luna Lovegood was shattered as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. He suddenly felt himself being enveloped by two arms and a very feminine body being pressed against his. He looked down to see a head covered in wispy white blond hair.

"Um, hello?" He said in confusion and tried to pull away only to fell the arms tighten around him.

The head of his capturer turned upwards and he was confronted with the face of a very pretty young woman. "Hello, Harry Potter's Friend. I am Luna Lovegood. It is a pleasure to meet you." The woman named Luna greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Rodney said uncomfortably while still squirming in Luna's arms.

John come through the floo at that moment. It took only a second for John to adjust himself and see Rodney's predicament.

"Hello Luna." John said, amusement seeping into his voice, despite his attempts to keep a straight face.

Luna said as she stepped away from Rodney and turned to John. "Hello again, Harry Potter. You have a most interesting friend. He is very stiff."

And that was all it took. John bust out into laughter, all of his troubles forgotten. "I am sure he is, Luna, but you should go easy on him. It is his first week in the wizarding world."

"Of course." Luna said graciously. "Would you like some tea?"

"We would love tea." John said in reply as he walked over to where Rodney and Luna were standing.

"Follow me then." Luna replied as she walked towards the center of the room, to a trap door.

As she walked away from them Rodney leaned over to whisper into John's ear. "Is she crazy?"

John laughs. "Hardly. Just a little eccentric."

"A little?"

"Maybe a lot." John replied as he followed Luna down the ladder to the floor below.

"This is crazy." Rodney muttered to himself as he followed John down through the trap door.

* * *

"Do you like the tea?" Luna asked as she poured more purple liquid into John's cup.

"Mmm. Yes, very nice." John said in response, though truthfully he had only managed to get the first cup down to be polite.

"Neville makes it especially for me." Luna said happily.

"Really?" John asked, his interest in the tea now spiked.

"Who's Neville?" Rodney asked as he looked down at his cup that he had hardly touched.

"Another school friend. I didn't know he was making tea now though." John replied. "Oh, he usually doesn't, but he does it as a special favor for me."

"You will have to tell him I enjoyed it."

"I will, but now that we are all sitting here let me tell you about the Iregore.

"The Iregore?"

"A cousin of the european ash dragon." John supplied as he took another sip of his tea.

"Correct, Harry. They are said to become very vocal at the birth of a new star. They practically sing to skies. You should hear them. They sing the most beautiful songs."

"You have heard them?" Harry asked, a little surprised that this time the creature that Luna was studying had actually been found.

"Yes. They started singing four days ago. Right before you got here, in fact."

"Really?" John asked in surprise.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I think the Iregore might be a bit confused. The star that they are singing to acts more like a planet than a star does."

"More like a planet?" Rodney asked a bit nervously.

"Yes. It doesn't move across the sky like the stars do. It stays stationary on horizon."

Rodney glanced over at John. It was too coincidental that these dragons started singing the day that Atlantis arrived. And the cloaking devices were not yet operational on the city, so it really did look like a faint star. Rodney leaned over to John. "You do suppose..." He started softly before looking back at Luna who was giving them both a curious look.

"I think so." John muttered back. The Iregore were singing to Atlantis, their new 'star.'

"Have you both seen the new star also?" Luna asked.

Rodney gave a nervous laugh. "Yes. I think we know which one you are talking about. Um, can I talk to John privately for a moment."

"Of course." Luna said serenely as she stood up. "I was just about to go use the lady's room anyways."

As soon as Luna was gone Rodney turned back to John. "This is bad. Who knows how many other's have noticed it."

"It isn't necessarily good." John said in agreement, "But, I don't think she really knows what it is. She is more interested in the dragons. Look I am going to the Ministry tomorrow. I can tell the IOA that they might have a bit of a problem with the fact that a new planet has shown up." Rodney did not look at all less panicked. "Look, just calm down and drink your tea." John said as he took another sip of his.

"How can you do that?"

"What, drink the tea?"

"Yes, It taste like radishes."

"I simply charmed it to taste like earl grey." John said with a small grin as he took another sip.

"Then why didn't you do mine?" Rodney groaned as he glanced at his cup.

"You didn't ask."

* * *

a:n/ Luna has shown up and with her in the picture, the plot should quicken up. Especially with John going to the ministry tomorrow. A little bit of a filler chapter, but I think it has filled its purpose nicely.

and no, before any of you ask. This is not going to be luna/John(harry) ... although I do have a slight inkling to make it a rodney/luna. let me know what you would think about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

What Rodney had not been expecting was being left in the care of John's rather eccentric friend while John went to the Ministry. With a cup of radish tea in hand he sat on a large purple-leathered wing-backed chair while he watched Luna gently sit down on the bright orange couch that was sitting across from his own chair.

Sipping lightly on the tea he was slowly growing accustom to, he watched as the woman moved a stray strand of glossy blond hair behind her ear. "I must say that I was surprised to see Harry yesterday while I was shopping for an item for my research," she said as she set her teacup down on the table in front of them.

"Yes, well, I am sure he was not expecting to see you either," Rodney replied, not really quite sure how to make small talk with a witch he had only meet yesterday.

"No, I imagine not," the woman continued on, "Although, I think it was magnificent luck. I had only just finished visiting George before I ran into him." She paused a gentle smile gracing her face, "He did seem a mite bit mad though."

Rodney looked at the woman uncomfortably. "Hmm. Yes. He did give John a rather good punch yesterday."

That just made the woman laugh. "George can be a little brash sometimes, but it is nothing to be worried about." She paused again. It made Rodney a bit uncomfortably as she looked at him with her wide blue eyes, as if they were searching for something. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Rodney said, not sure where to start or what to say, "I am a physicist." He stopped and looked at her. Maybe she would know what he was.

"And what do you do?" she asked, not asking what a physicist was. It was then that Rodney felt as though the air in the room lightened. At least she knew what his job description entitled to some degree. It was more then he had in common with anyone else he had met so far.

"Most of what I do is confidential, but the basics of it is that I head up a science team for an international program dealing with Astrophysics and advanced technologies. All very important things, I assure you." All of this was said a little more brightly and hopefully than anything else he had thus far said to the woman. And there he saw it, recognition in her eyes as to what he was saying.

"I myself do not have much background in physics, but in our world Astrology is a studied field and my work with the Iregore has given me a more in-depth understanding of the subject than most," She paused to sip her tea, her thin nimble hands picking up her teacup from where she had left it. "Maybe because you are an astrophysicist you would like to take a look at the information I have on that star I was telling you about yesterday. You said that you had also noticed it, yes?"

"Well, yes…" Rodney said, suddenly becoming uncomfortable again as he watched the woman get up, her pale yellow dress falling around her knobley knees.

Luna smiled as she took the few steps to his chair and took the teacup from his hands. "Come along," she said as she led the way across the strange circular room that made up the woman's living room. Rodney slowly stood up and reluctantly followed after her as she exited through a small maroon door.

* * *

What struck Rodney first about the new room that they were in was the lack of light. Immediately after he had entered the blasted woman had shut the door behind them. But then slowly, his eyes accustomed and he was able to see that there was light. Twinkling stars floated above his head and he was able to make out the constellations as they slowly drifted across the domed ceiling. Slowly his eyes searched out for the blond haired woman and he saw that she had crossed to the center of the sparsely light room. The hair softly draped over her shoulders as she bent down to pick up a small box.

"This is my observatory." She said quietly, as though the darkness did not permit her to speak any louder. "I charmed it myself to be akin to ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Rodney asked, finding himself speaking in a whisper to match her own.

"Where me and Harry, your John, went to school." She replied her face turning up from her box to look at him. "The ceiling shows the sky as it is outside. However, my ceiling records the night sky, but leaves out the weather of courses. No use recording the sky if all I can see are rainclouds," she explained, a soft amusement lacing her voice. Through the darkness Rodney could make out her soft smile and the gentle glean of her teeth, her eyes sparkling slightly.

"So you can look at the sky at any evening?" Rodney asked curiously as he craned his neck up to look at the stars.

"Yes. Here let me get you something to sit on." She said quickly. A short slender piece of wood was pulled out from her dress pocket and Rodney saw a soft orange glow before he could discern a chair having formed out of no where.

"Did you just make that out of nothing?" He asked as he ran his hand over the back of the chair.

"Yes. Conjured it up just for you," the woman replied smartly as she stepped behind it and motioned for him to sit in it.

Sitting down, Rodney was better able to see the portion of the sky that she was directing her hands toward. "Now," she said as her wand cast a soft purple light at an area of the sky, "this is a showing of the sky six days ago. Notice this empty patch here."

Rodney nodded as she flicked the twig-like wand and the image moved quickly to the next day. "Now there is a faint gleaning of something there. You see it."

"The new star that your, um, dragons are…," he paused there uncomfortably. Dragons?

"Yes, they are singing to this new star." The woman said as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Alright. So you think it is not a star." Rodney replied disregarding the dragons.

"At first I was not sure. I thought maybe it was debris, it was moving along at first slowly." She said as she flicked her wand and the stars began their path across the sky. "But then it eventually stops." The stars quicken and then slow again. This time the light that Rodney knew to be Atlantis did not move at all, and certainly not along with the stars.

"So what do you think it is?" Rodney asked, feigning any knowledge of what it actually was.

"That is the strange part. See. Let me fast forward this to last evening,"

"I don't see anything different." Rodney began, but she cut him off.

"Wait for it," she said softly. "There!" She leaned over the back of the chair as she pointed to where the 'star' had been. "It's gone. Just disappeared."

"Hmm. That is strange." Rodney replied as he shifted in his seat. Atlantis must have gotten the cloaking device operational again. In his brief mussing she had placed the small box she had retrieved on his lap.

"Open it up and take out the red cube," She instructed as she moved around the chair.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Rodney asked, as he examined the crystalline cube, no bigger than an inch on each side.

"Throw it at the wall," Luna said plainly.

"What?" Rodney asked in confusion.

"It won't break. You'll see."

"Alright," Rodney replied as he looked skeptically at the cube. With an uncommitted toss the cube went sailing through the air until it hit the wall with what Rodney recognized as the sound of a crystal cracking. But rather than slipping to the floor with a satisfying thump the crystal began to illuminate itself and liquefy until it took on the appearance of a loopy handwriting, scrolling across the concave ceiling. There was a circle around where the star had now reappeared with little numbers and short calculations next to it.

"Originally I was too caught up with the Iregore to give the star that much attention." Luna said as she paced along the outer rim of the wall, taking a moment to glance back up at the ceiling. "But then I had you and Harry to tea yesterday and you both knew about it, so I thought I would give it a bit more attention."

Rodney's stomach did an odd little flop as he watched as the curious woman in front of him stared at him, her eyes focused on his own. "Did you find anything interesting," Rodney asked, his voice slightly cracking against his will.

"Of course," the woman said softly a knowing glint in her eyes as she watched Rodney squirm in his chair. He did not know why she had to stand while he sat there. Nor did not know how the genial tea that they had been having before had turned into what was almost an interrogation. Although her words and manners were soft, Rodney could not help but feel slightly intimidated by idea that she knew something she was not suppose to.

"Throw the blue one now." And Rodney did so. Immediately the wall showed a clear image of Atlantis hovering in the skies of the Milky Way galaxy.

Rodney looked at the woman standing before him, while she looked back at him. "That's interesting." Rodney managed to squeak out as he snuck another quick look at Atlantis.

"That's what I thought too," the woman said as she looked up at it. "Come back out into the sitting room. I want to discuss this with you, rather than interrogate you about it in here." Rodney watched as the woman slowly taped her wand to the wall and the two crystals fell back out onto her outstretched palm.

"Come along," she said as she pocketed the crystals and opened the door. Out in the sitting room again, Rodney's eyes slowly readjusted to the light and he followed the woman back to the couch and chairs. It was only now, that he began to take notice of how the cheerful woman that had walked into the room seemed to be drained now. The slightly cheerful stepping woman that had offered him radish tea was replaced with a tired woman who had a stick of wood stuck behind her ear, while her yellow dress was looking slightly disheveled as she dropped herself down onto the couch.

Rodney sat back down in the chair across from the couch and observed as the woman busied herself while pouring another cup of tea. She looked up at him inquiringly. No he shook his head; he did not want another cup. Rodney watched as her pale hands brought the china cup to her lips, and she closed her eyes as she took a sip. "I stayed up all night looking at that picture." Rodney just sat there quietly. "It makes sense now, why none of us could every find Harry. He just wasn't here was he?"

"It's classified," Rodney said uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but at this exhausted woman.

"I was trying to be cheerful when Harry was here, dropping you off and everything, but I just had to show you. Your reactions are enough. I know that was where he was." Rodney waited again as she quietly sipped her tea. "It just would have been an easier time on all of us if he would have just let us know where he was. Especially the Weasleys."

Rodney looked at the woman sitting across from him unsure of what to say, but thankfully he did not have to say anything, she continued on. "Did he ever mention any of us?"

"Only a few times. Whenever he did he always seemed rather bothered by it. We didn't really discuss home very much on Atlantis."

"Is that what it is called?"

Rodney nodded his head affirmative. There was no use in denying it. "Yes."

"What does John do?" Rodney could tell that the name was foreign to her lips.

"He is, well was, commanding officer of the military on the base until he got deported."

"That sounds like Harry, getting into trouble all the time." A small smile had found it's way back onto her face, and Rodney felt the mood lightened slightly.

Taking the opportunity Rodney did his best to continue on, "Yeah, that's our John. He has a habit of getting into trouble. You would not believe how many times we've had to haul his ass back out of trouble," Rodney said, his voice straining to be cheerful.

The woman, Luna, let out a small laugh and Rodney allowed himself to grin a little bit. "We did too. So many times," a wistful tone overtook the woman's voice as she looked over a Rodney.

"He must have an inborn talent," he quipped back as he began to relax again in his chair.

"Hermione and Ron always did say that he did," the woman replied, nodding her head in agreement.

"They were his friends in school also, right?"

"Yes, his best friends from when he started school. I only really got to know him towards the end of our schooling together. He helped me find my shoes once."

"Your shoes?" Rodney asked curiously, not being able to help himself as he glanced down and noticed that her slim feet were clad in soft yellow sandals, complementing her dress.

"I was not liked very much while I was in school," The woman explained, "Everyone called me 'Loony Lovegood.' They were never particularly nice to me, but I can understand as I look back at it now. I was a good deal quirkier then than I am now. I like that I have matured into a more unique person, rather than a crazy 'loony' one." She sat her tea down onto the table and stood up again. "Would you like to see some of the picture books I have of when we were all in school together?"

"Alright." Rodney replied.

"Here let me get it." She whipped her wand out from behind her ear. "_Accio Albums._" A small stack of books zoomed into the woman's outstretched arms, and Rodney watched as she tucked the stick back behind her ear.

"I am not sure I will ever get used to any of this," he said more to himself than to her, as she sat back down on the couch.

"And I am not sure I would ever get used to the muggle world, everything is from the eyes of the beholder is it not?" She patted the couch beside her. "Now come over here so you can get a better look."

Rodney did just that as she began to flip through the beginning pages of the albums. Inside were moving pictures of young adults, all dressed in dark black uniforms. He recognized John in a number of them. He was younger, scrawnier, and his eyes seemed to be more startling green then Rodney ever remembered them being. A number of the pictures of him had Ginny close at his side, and although she never touched him, the portrait-Ginny would often shoot smiling glances over at the oblivious John.

Rodney recognized the woman that was currently sitting next to him in a number of the pictures also. As she had mentioned, she was quirky. She had radish earrings and a stick behind her ear in almost every photo. An odd assortment of jewelry adorned her in each one, and Rodney could not help but compare this younger counterpart to the woman that was sitting next to him.

She was not as quirky as the counterpart in the pictures. Her eyes were still a brilliant shade of blue, but her hair seemed softer and more graceful to him, and while he could still see some of the quirkiness in the jewelry she wore (he took note of the glass beads hanging from her ears that had what looked like small insect wings in them) it was not as outlandish as what her youth sported. No the woman that sat beside him seemed much more refined, and dare Rodney admit it, much more charming.

* * *

A/N: a short update after an immense silence. Hope you all enjoy it. I will try and get a few more updates in over the next few weeks.

I have decided (as I decided over a year ago) that this was going to be a Rodney/Luna shipper. It will be slow going I think, so don't expect anything right away, but I wanted to write a full chapter of them to see how it would go. Let me know what you think of it and any suggestions you might have. I am afraid that I might have done Luna a little bit out of character, but she is older now, and I feel that maybe that should equate to her not being quite so quirky as when she was in school.

Thanks.

Pandor4


	10. Chapter 10

John stood in front of a large imposing desk in the British-Muggle Ministry, as he pondered on how it was strange that he was already differentiating between the magical and muggle. He sighed as he drummed his fingers on the desk as a plump woman behind the desk tapped slowly on her computer keyboard. "What did you say your name was again?"

"John Sheppard."

"I don't have any appointments for a John Sheppard with anyone, let alone anyone in the IOA," the woman said as she looked up from her screen to John.

John sighed again and then began to explain slightly exasperated with the entire process, "I did not make the appointment myself. Maybe they have it listed under Harry Potter."

The woman nodded and turned back to her screen. She hummed and hawed as she scrolled through different pages on her screen. "Here it is. Alright, Mr. Potter, I will need to see some sort of identification before I can let you in."

John pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out his military i.d. card and handed it to the woman. The woman glanced at it before handing it back. "I need identification of a Harry Potter, sir."

John groaned. He had no identification as Harry Potter. Damn procedures.

***

"We are sorry about that, Mr. Potter. We should have warned the secretary up front that you had some slightly unique circumstances. Please remember to bring proper identification next time."

"Of course," John replied grumpily. The woman opened a double door that lead into a conference room, inside there sat three people, who John assumed were the IOA members that would be hearing his application to reapply at Atlantis. John did not recognize any of them.

One of the members, a short squat woman with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun, looked up from her portfolio as he entered and the secondary secretary shut the doors behind him. She glanced down briefly before looking back up. "Mr. Potter, thank you for joining us," she said tersely as she motioned to a chair that sat across from the three representatives.

"I would prefer Sheppard if you don't mind," John replied as he sat down and adjusted his chair to the table.

"This committee will not be recognizing the alias that used during your subterfuge of the American military, Mr. Potter," the old man to the right of the woman said.

"Of course," John replied, feeling worse about how this meeting was going to go.

"Now," the man to the left of the woman spoke, "we are here today to review your reapplication to the Atlantis expedition. We here at the IOA of course know all about your activities when you were the acting commanding officer in Atlantis. Major Loren, who has of course has taken over your position, has sent along his highest recommendations that you be reinstated to the Atlantis mission.

The IOA recognizes that your leadership was invaluable during the previous years of the Atlantis mission, and that without it we might not even have an Atlantis, but what has come to light recently has left us in an awkward position."

The woman spoke up again, "You see, Mr. Potter, how are we at the IOA suppose to accept that one of our top leaders in Atlantis was able to deceive the entire program into believing that he was a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, while in reality he is a British citizen. With the enemies that we have, it does not bode well for the IOA if we can not even gather accurate information on who we send to command our forces." The woman peered at John over the brim of her glasses. "Do you understand, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, ma'am. I have no reasonable explanation for my actions. It was never my intention to bring any harm through my joining of the United States Air Force, or my leadership in Atlantis," John said as he fidgeted in his chair under the heavy stares of the three representatives.

"And then there is of course this report that you filed," the man to the right spoke as he held up a folder and placed it in front of John. "It is common that strange things are brought to the attention of the IOA, but even this is a little strange for our taste. Claiming that there is an entire population of wizards right here in London is a little outside the scopes of what the IOA deals with. But, it is stranger that one of the leader of the Atlantis expedition claims that he is a wizard himself." The man paused as he tapped his pen on his the table before leaning forward.

"So you know what we did then, Mr. Potter?" the man asked.

"I am afraid not, sir." John replied.

"We brought it to the attention of the Prime Minister," the man replied as he leaned back in his chair. "At first, of course, he was shocked that John Sheppard was originally a British citizen, but then he heard your real name, Mr. Potter. And then suddenly everything was right as rain. He said, 'Harry Potter? Really? Well if he ever comes to visit you tell him he should stop by my office, as I would like to thank him personally. He'll know what I am talking about.' The minister then told us that should you want to rejoin the program, we should be all means let you. So tell us, Mr. Potter. Why does the Prime Minister think so highly of you, despite having pretended to be an American citizen for the past seven years?"

John wet his lips quickly before he spoke next. "I am a rather recognized person within the wizarding community. I received an Order of Merlin, First Class for services to Great Britain a little more than seven years ago. I am sure that is what he was speaking of," John explained vaguely.

"And what did you do to earn this," the man on the left paused as he looked down at the notes he had been scribbling, "Order of Merlin."

"I ended a war that was raging in the wizarding world by killing a dark wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. I believe I mentioned him in my report."

"This is ludicrous," the woman spat as she slammed her hand down on the report in front of her. "We are supposed to believe that you are a 'wizard' hero that defeated a dark lord. It is fairy tale rubbish."

"Would you like proof?" John asked, becoming aggravated that this meeting was getting nowhere.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, we would." The old man on the right replied as he looked John hard in the eyes.

"Very well," John replied as he stood up and pulled his wand from the sleeve of his dress shirt.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think…," but the man was cut off.

"_Ducklifors_," John commanded as he stabbed the report that was sitting on the table with his wand. Almost instantly there was a high-pitched squawk and a little yellow duckling sat where the report had been sitting only moments ago. "That, Mr. Representative, is transfiguration. The ability to turn one thing into another."

"Well, I must say that is better than pulling a rabbit out of a hat," the man on the left said quietly, a small grin gracing his features as he watched the duck.

"Glieson!" the woman reprimanded as she turned her attention back to John. "So you can do some parlor tricks, but that is by no means proof that an entire wizarding community exists here in London."

"The only proof you need, is to go speak to the Prime Minister again and ask him in more detail about it. I am sure that he can let some within the IOA know what is going on."

"I think we will do just that," the woman almost all but growled out, "This meeting is adjourned until this afternoon after we have had a chance to speak with the Minister."

***

Owen Cauldwell, head of the Department of Muggle Affairs, sat at his desk within the within the Ministry of Magic as he sorted through various missives requesting his presence. He was about to open a missive with the familiar scrawl of Arthur Weasley, when a howler appeared on his desk, dropped by an elegant eagle owl.

Casting a quick silencing charm around his rooms, he carefully picked up the howler and while holding it at arms length broke the seal. Rather than an angry voice he was expecting from some dissatisfied wizard, the eerily cold angry voice of the Minister of Magic floated forth from the smoking envelope. "Owen Cauldwell," the disembodied voice started quietly, "you had better make yourself available in my office _immediately_ and explain to me why a department within the Muggle Ministry has been enquiring about our very existence! You had better have a good explanation as to why your department has not sent out a team of obliviators or I will have your seat!" The howler burnt up leaving a pile of ash on Owen Cauldwell's rather messy desk.

Cauldwell sat in shock as he stared at the pile of ash. How had none of his teams picked up on this?! Scrambling, Owen shifted through the different missives on his desk until he finally found one on the bottom of the pile, it was almost a week old. "Susan!" he yelled, before cursing as he remembered the silencing charm was up. Taking it down he yelled again, "Susan, get in here!"

Moments later a young woman came through the door. "Yes, sir."

"Why was no one ever sent over to the Muggle Ministry?" Owen said in panic as he flourished the report.

"We thought we would leave it to your discretion as to what to do about it, sir, with well, you know, him being involved and having the original issue come from the United States," Susan said nervously as she pulled on the hem of her shirt.

"With who involved?"

"Have you not read the report, sir?" Susan asked.

"No, I only just had the Minister demanding my explanation of it. I had not even seen the report until just now."

"There should have been a priority notice on it," Susan responded weakly.

"There wasn't. Now explain."

"It's Harry Potter, sir," Susan said, the awe apparent in her voice. "It was him that broke the Statue of Secrecy. We figured he must have had a good reason, so we decided that we would let you decide what would be the appropriate actions to take."

"Harry Potter," Owen repeated slowly. "I have got to go _now_, Susan. Watch the office while I am gone."

***

Owen Caudwell stood besides a rather angry Minster of Magic as he was offered the tin of floo powder. "This has escalated too high, Mr. Caudwell. Obliviating the Prime Minister is out of the option, so you had better hope that their agreement to an oath of secrecy is easily obtained," the minister said as he glared over the rim of his glasses.

"Of course, Minister," Owen replied nervously as he threw the floo powder into the fire. "Prime Minister's Office." Owen Caudwell spun away and landed in the office of the Prime Minister. Facing him were five people. Three of them seemed completely taken aback that he had just come through the fireplace like some strange version of Santa Clause, while the man that he knew to be the Prime Minister, looked slightly surprised as though he were not expecting it to happen again. And then there was the fifth.

While Owen recognized him, he was not the boy-hero image that was usually publicized. Instead a man stood in front of him, looking slightly grim. Owen moved out of the way, and the Minister of Magic came through the floo. The Minister wasted no time in greeting the room.

"Good Afternoon, Minister," the Minister of Magic greeted as he moved forward to shake the Prime Ministers hand. "And you must be the three IOA representatives," the Minister said smoothly as he greeted each of them. And then he finally turned to Harry Potter. Owen could almost feel the air crackle as the two faced each other.

"Mr. Potter," the Minister said as he moved forward to shake the hero's hand.

"Malfoy." Owen could hear the discomfort in his boy-hood hero's voice. It must be the first time that the two had encountered in quite some time. "I had not realized that you had become Minister. Congratulations." No, Owen concluded, most definitely not comfortable.

"If we can proceed to the conference room, we can begin the discussion of this delicate issue that has arisen," The Prime Minister broke in has he began to walk towards the doors leading out of his office and into an adjacent conference room.

Once they had all been seated the Prime Minister began to make his introductions. "These are the three representatives that have been reviewing the case of Harry Potter, Ms. Wilson, Mr. Bansier, and Mr. Glieson."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Draco replied as Owen watched the faces of the rather shell-shocked representatives. Muggles really did take a while to adjust to the realities that the magical world did in fact exist. "This is the Head of Muggle Affairs, Mr. Caudwell."

"Muggle?" the woman named Wilson asked.

"Non-Magical people," Owen supplemented.

The Minister of Magic nodded and continued on, "As you all might realize, this is a difficult situation we have found ourselves in. Mr. Potter has unwittingly revealed the magical world to a number of people of high standings within the British Muggle government, and we find that our usual means of damage control would not be suitable in this situation."

"And what would your usual form of damage control be?" Bansier asked.

Owen was motioned to explain, "It is a form of selective memory alteration. It basically removes any memories of the wizarding world from a muggles mind."

"Isn't that unethical?" Bansier asked rather alarmed.

"It is how our world has survived so long," Malfoy said, brushing of the slight insult. "Because of this we were hoping to gather a list of names of all muggles that have come into contact with this information and have them take oaths of secrecy on the matter, if that is agreeable with you, Minister Paulson."

"I would agree to it, but it is not only my citizens that have been exposed to this. There are Americans, Canadian, and one from the Czech Republic that have been informed of this also, with the possibilities of others."

At this announcement, Owen was glad he was not sitting between the Minister and Harry Potter, the anger that was palpating off of the Minister was incredible. "Potter, what _did_ you do? Do you realize how difficult it is to get cooperation of the other ministries?"

Owen saw that Mr. Potter had the good graces to slightly cringe. "Sorry."

"I would like to read the reports that caused this whole mess."

"We're sorry, sir, but those are confidential," it was Ms. Wilson that spoke up again.

"I don't think you understand, Ms. Wilson, I am the Minister of Magic, and this is directly affecting my entire community. I need to read those reports, and you do not have the authority to deny them."

"Minister Malfoy, again this is an internationally confidential matter. It is not under British jurisdiction. We would have to confer with all of the other nations of the IOA," Minister Paulson injected as drew his portfolio closer to himself, as though that would keep it safe.

"If that means that more people will read the report that I absolutely reject. This cannot reach any further into the muggle world than it already has!"

Owen glanced around the table. Everyone was tense. But then he noticed that Harry Potter had leaned forward to speak.

"Why not just enact a trade of sorts. The IOA gets confidentiality clearance of the wizarding world, and the Wizarding world gets to gain confidentiality clearance of the IOA."

"I don't even know what that would entail. For all I know I could be agreeing to information about you saving some important kitten from a tree," Malfoy threw back.

"It would be worth your consideration, Malfoy," Potter bit back as he leaned back in his chair.

"And why would that be? So far nothing has come out of this but trouble for the wizarding community."

"I have seen things that could potentially greatly benefit the wizarding world, and I am sure that the wizarding world could greatly benefit the mission," Potter replied as he turned to look back at the Prime Minister.

Minister Paulson stared thoughtfully at Harry Potter until he turned to Minister Malfoy. "Unfortunately we have no way of guaranteeing that the IOA would agree to that as a whole, your wizarding community would have to allow us confidentiality before we could bring it up to the leaders of the IOA."

"Then we are unable to come to an agreement," Malfoy replied.

Owen could see that the Minister Malfoy was about at the end of his patience. "Why not send a team of obliviators to the meeting. If they don't agree they will be none the wiser for what they have disagreed to," Owen suggested quickly before anyone could say anything else. Owen glanced over at the minister and could see that he was processing it in his mind.

"Minister Paulson, would you agree with Mr. Potter's statement that this could be of benefit to us?"

"Yes. I would have to say that it would be. It is almost impossible to believe sometimes, but it is amazing none the less. I would suggest we consider this option. Our own operations might be benefited if we had information that the wizarding community was able to provide."

"I agree," Potter replied.

"Minister," one of the IOA representatives said, Owne could not remember his name, "Are we really going to let them tamper with the minds of the leaders of the IOA should they _not_ agree with this?"

"I believe that there is a great chance that the IOA will agree to the confidentiality between the two of us. And if they don't, I will have the Minister Malfoy's word that nothing will be harmed except for memories pertaining specifically to the wizarding community," Minister Paulson said, giving Malfoy a hard look as he said this.

"Of course. Very well, Mr. Caudwell will prepare both a presentation for your IOA and a team of obliviators should they not agree. Please contact us through your usual means when you are prepared to meet again with us."

"Of course," Minister Paulson replied. "It was good to see you, despite the difficult circumstances and Mr. Caudwell, we look forward to your report."

"I will have it prepared as soon as possible, Minister," Owen replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Mr. Potter," Minister Paulson continued, "Do not consider yourself reinstated yet. The IOA members still have much to discuss with you."

"As do I," Malfoy injected. "Minister Paulson, Representatives of the IOA. If you will excuse us, we have much to do. Mr. Potter, it you will please continue back to the Ministry of Magic with us."

There was a long silence. "Very well."

"Good day." And that was that. Owen Caudwell followed his boyhood hero and Minister Malfoy back out of the room and through the floo to the Ministry of Magic. They had a great deal to do.

***

John sat in the minister's office and watched as Malfoy stood furiously behind his desk. "Now explain to me fully why it is that you had to break the Statue of Secrecy."

"Confidential," John replied with a slight smirk.

"So help me Potter," Malfoy growled in frustration. "I don't give a damn about what they made you sign, it isn't a wizards oath. Now tell me!"

John's smirk grew wider. "I infused it with my magic. It is as good as an oath." Then John paused, and his smirk fell as he grew more serious, "But really, I can't believe neither the Americans or you were able to obliviate everyone before this got this far. I was expecting this to be picked up right away before it even made it to Britain."

"It is not my fault the Americans are incompetent. Maybe if they weren't I wouldn't have to deal with this mess," Malfoy replied bitterly.

"And really, how did you manage to become Minister of Magic?"

"Despite what you may think, some people actually like me," Malfoy replied, his head rising slightly. John snorted.

"Right," John replied, "Look, I have to get going."

Malfoy cut him off. "Like hell. You are going to remain at the Ministry until this is all worked out."

"You can't keep me here," John replied as he stood up to leave.

"You broke the Statue of Secrecy. I have every right to keep you here, Potter. And trust me. I am going to. Adams!"

An auror burst through the doors of the office, wand at the ready.

"Take Mr. Potter to a holding cell. Make sure you station guards outside of it. We would not want our guest getting away."

"Of course, Minister."

"Malfoy…" John began.

"Can it Potter. When this is all cleared up, then you can go home, you are lucky I don't want a field day by pressing charges against you."

And with that, John found himself being walked through the back halls of the Ministry of Magic to a holding cell as an Auror held a wand to his back.

***

Hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you aren't worried? Not even the tiniest bit?" Rodney asked as he sat across the table from Luna as she shuffled a deck of cards unlike any he had ever seen before.

"No, not at all. I am sure Harry is fine. He always gets out of whatever trouble finds him," she replied her voice smooth as she glanced at him with her clear blue eyes.

"You don't find it the least bit suspicious that it has been over a day since we saw him?" Rodney continued on, the worry quite clear in his own voice as he watched the witch shuffle.

"Not at all. Harry gets into trouble all the time," Luna replied calmly as she dealt out the cards. She said she was going to teach him how to play exploding snap this morning in order to occupy them. Rodney sighed as he watched the cards land in front of him. Despite Luna's attempts to entertain him, he still could not pull his mind away from John.

"Do you have a telephone? I could call the IOA," Rodney continued on.

"I don't have a telephone here. I know someone who does though. Would it make you feel better if you called them? The IOA?" She asked as she peered over the top of her cards at Rodney who had yet to pick up his own cards.

"Incredibly," Rodney replied.

"Very well then," Luna sighed as she set down her cards. "Give me a moment while I floo her to see if she is home," she paused as she looked at the cards sadly, "We will have to continue our game later though."

"Of course." Rodney said as he stood up from the little round table and followed Luna back to the fireplace which he had originally come through.

"Three Wash Way," Luna stated clearly as she leaned over and stuck her head into the green fire. Rodney, despite trying to resist himself, watched the bent over witch, his eyes scanned over the slim woman's backside. "Hello," Rodney heard Luna say into the fire, although her voice seemed slightly distorted and muted from what he imagined was the magic in the fire. "Yes. Yes, I am doing well." There was another pause and Luna readjusted her feet as her hands griped the sides of the fireplace. "Yes, listen I have a friend who needs to use a telephone. Can we come through?" Another pause. "Thanks, we'll be right through."

Rodney cleared his throat and quickly adjusted his eyes as Luna pulled her head back up out of the fireplace. "Hermione, Harry's friend I was telling you about last night, has agreed to let you use her telephone. All you need to do is floo over to Three Wash Way. I'll be right behind you," Luna explained as she held out the floo powder.

"Great," Rodney replied as he quickly took a handful of floo powder as if he had been doing so all of his life. He tossed it into the fireplace and with a quick gulp stepped into it. "Three Wash Way." And with that he found the view of Luna's home begin to dissolve into a multitude of swirling colors. He spun around like a top until he finally slowed and he looked into a room that looked like any normal room. Tripping out of the fireplace, Rodney straightened himself and looked at the new woman that stood before him.

"You must be Luna's friend," she said. To Rodney she looked like any normal suburban mother. She had her curly hair pulled back out of her face, she wore a plain pair of jeans. He could see pictures of little red haired children on the coffee table behind her.

"Yes, Rodney McKay." He replied as he shook her hand. There was a slight swooshing sound and Rodney turned around to see Luna appear out of the fireplace behind him.

"Hello, Luna," the curly haired woman said as she moved from Rodney's handshake to hugging the woman.

"Hermione." Luna replied. Rodney could hear the affection in her voice as she leaned back from the other woman. "Rodney, this is Hermione. Harry's friend."

"Nice to meet you," Rodney replied as he watched Hermione take a step back in order to get a better look at him.

"So it's true then, Harry really is back in London. Ron went over to the Burrow last night and hasn't even come back yet. Just sent a letter saying that Harry had shown up and he was sticking around to try and clam Ginny down." Rodney just looked between the two women not really knowing what to say at this point, it was clear he was not the point of interest.

"Speaking of Harry, we have not heard from him, and he was supposed to be back last night to pick Rodney back up. We were hoping we could use your telephone to try and get in touch with someone who might know where he got off to," Luna explained calmly, bringing the conversation back to Rodney.

"Of course. There is a phone in the kitchen," Hermione explained as she turned around and proceeded to lead the two into the back of the house. "There is the telephone," Hermione pointed out. "Would either of you like something to drink."

"No thank you," Rodney said as he moved towards the telephone.

"Tea would be lovely," Luna replied. Rodney watched as the two women walked about the kitchen and then turned his attention to the phone which was wired into the wall. He apparently was not going to get any privacy for this call. Ignoring the two witches as best he could he picked up the receiver and began to dial the only telephone number he had memorized and only because it was a sequence of numbers that were involved in Pi. Dialing out of the country and then proceeding to dial the telephone number, 926-535-8979, Rodney waited.

"Come on, pick up. I know your there," he muttered into the telephone. There was another few moments of nothing and then he was answered.

"Hello?"

"Zelenka! Listen, I need you to do me a favor," Rodney began quickly, not even going to introduce himself over the phone.

"Rodney?"

"Yes, yes. Listen can you get me the telephone number for the IOA office here in London?"

"Yes, of course. Did you find John? Both me and Jennifer have been very worried about you," Zelenka replied, his accent clear even through the telephone.

"Yes, I found him, and so much more. I will tell you everything when I get back, but I really need the telephone number."

"Of course, here, I am looking it up now. Do you have something to write it down with."

"I can remember a set of ten numbers, Zelenka," Rodney replied in aggravation, oblivious to the two women that were now watching his conversation.

"Very well. 7939-358-124."

"Thanks, Zelenka. I will be back in a few days and will tell you everything then."

"I think you might have to come back sooner than we originally anticipated."

"What," Rodney asked as he quickly turned his back to the two woman that were not looking at him very curiously. "What do you mean. You know I am here trying to make sure John comes back, and it isnt going very smoothly!"

"Neither are things here. Atlantis took more damage than we originally anticipated. IOA wants it operational as soon as possible. They are recalling everyone that took leave. They just couldn't get a hold of you."

"Well you will just have to wait a little while longer. I am calling the IOA and trying to figure out what happened to John, he went missing last night," Rodney explained quickly.

"Well, figure it out quickly then. We need you back here."

"Listen, Zelenka. I will be back as soon as possible, make sure they don't blow anything up until I get back."

"Alright, alright. Make sure you are quick though."

"Will do. See you then." Rodney quickly hung up and quickly picked the phone back up punching in the numbers. "Sever…nine…three…nine…um…three…five…eight." There was a slight pause. "Damn it," he hissed in aggravation as he stared at the numbers, before he remembered. "One, two, four!" Rodney rattled off in quick procession and brought the receiver to his ear before shooting an annoyed look over at Luna who only smiled back, oblivious to what Zalenka had told him.

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if you could tell me if John Sheppard ever appeared for his appointment yesterday with the IOA."

"John Sheppard?" Hermione asked Luna quietly.

"He means Harry."

"You did not have any appointments for John Sheppard?" Rodney paused, "What about Harry Potter?"

There was a slight pause as Rodney looked over at Luna.

"Do you know where he went after that? What about the people he was meeting with. Would it be possible that you put me through to any of them?"

"Why was Harry going as John Sheppard?" Hermione whispered back at Luna.

"Incognito, I imagine," Luna replied as she sipped at her tea.

"Hello," Rodney continued onwards, "Yes, this is Rodney McKay. I was wondering if you knew where John Sheppard went after his meeting with you… He went with the Minister of Magic?... Well, thank you for your time… Yes, you have a good rest of your day also. Good-bye." He hung up the receiver and looked at the two woman sitting across the table from him. "He apparently went with the Minister of Magic."

"That can't be any good. Who knows what that fool of a Minister would do to Harry."

"You think something happened?" Rodney asked worriedly as he looked to Luna for an answer.

"More than likely," Luna replied softly as she turned her teacup. "They never did get along. And now that Harry has broken the Statue of Secrecy, Minister Malfoy has ever right to hold Harry until this all gets resolved."

"Harry broke the Statue of Secrecy?" Hermione asked in was clearly shock before taking a quick glance up at Rodney. "You're a muggle aren't you?" Rodney gave a quick nod before Hermione quickly continued on. "I am sure he had a good reason for breaking it. Malfoy should not be holding Harry for it, after all that Harry has done for the wizarding world."

"Rules are rules, Hermione," Luna responded calmly as she finished off her tea.

"Well, now what do we do?" Rodney asked as he looked between the two witches.

"Wait," Luna replied thoughtfully. "We'll go back to my place and wait for him. It might take a while though."

"Who did Harry tell that this is such a big issue?" Hermione asked confused as she glanced between Rodney and Luna.

"Confidential," Rodney replied with a little shrug, giving Hermione an apologetic look.

"Then how does Luna know?"

"She figured it out for herself," Rodney replied.

"She figured it out," Hermione repeated slowly as she looked over at Luna who was getting up from the table. Rodney had no trouble recognizing the slightly jealous glance.

"Yes," Luna replied, "but don't get your hair in a twist over it. I wouldn't have figured it out if it were not for my research."

"What in the world does Harry breaking the Statue of Secrecy and your dragons have to do with each other?" Hermione replied in bewilderment, and if Rodney paused to think about it, slight aggravation.

"More than I would have guessed," Luna replied as she lead Rodney back to the fireplace. "Thank you for the tea, Hermione. And letting Rodney use the telephone."

"Your going so soon?" Hermione asked as she followed them to the fireplace.

"Yes. It would be best if we wait at my place in case Harry shows up again." Luna said as she took a handful of the floo powder.

"You will let me and Ron know when he shows up wont you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Hermione. I'll see you soon," Luna said as she threw the floo powder into the fire.

"It was nice to meet you," Rodney said as he took his own handful of powder.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Good-bye." Rodney replied as he took one last glance at the curly haired witch and followed Luna through the fireplace.

* * *

Two days after Draco Malfoy had his meeting with bloody Harry Potter and the blasted muggles, he sat behind his desk rubbing his fingers across his brow as he looked up at an equally tired looking Owen Caudwell. "Do you have the report finished?" he asked tiredly. This whole thing was a bloody mess.

"Yes, Minister. It gives a basic overview of the current magical community and a brief history," the young man replied.

"And the obliviators?"

"Also ready. I have had a small team of them assembled."

"Very good, Mr. Caudwell. Has Minister Paulson and the IOA been contacted in order to hold a meeting?" The sooner they got this over with the better.

"Yes. It has been scheduled for late this afternoon at four," Caudwell replied. Draco looked at his watch, it was only ten now.

"Very well, you are dismissed for now. Get some rest before then." Malfoy said as he gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Of course, Minister. You should do the same. If you don't mind me saying, it looks like you have not slept since Mr. Potter came in." Draco threw the man a glare. "Sorry, Sir. I'll be going now." And with that, Caudwell stepped out of Draco's office leaving him in peace.

Letting out a sigh Draco unrolled the scroll that Caudwell had left on his desk. It was a decent presentation that he had put together, better than Draco thought he could have done in such a short amount of time. He would have to remember to give Caudwell a slight raise. He set the scroll aside and stood up from his desk and walked over to the door of his office. Sticking his head out he saw his secretary working diligently. "Mary, I am heading home for a while. Don't call unless it is an emergency."

"Of course, sir."

And with that Draco shut the door and unbuttoned the top of his dress robe before apparating to the Malfoy Manor. With a soft pop he appeared in his family's ancestral home. Walking through the silent halls of the manor he approached the sounds of a soft giggling and light laughter that he knew to belong to his young son and wife. Pushing the door open slowly he could see Astoria and Scorpius laying on the floor, a game of exploding snaps well on its way.

"And what do we have here?" Draco asked amused, trying to keep the tiredness out of his voice as he watched his wife and child crane their necks to get a look at him.

"Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed happily as he leapt up from beside his mother and ran to him. Draco smiled as his young son threw his arms around his middle.

"Scorpius, kept your mother in line these past two days I hope," Draco said with mock seriousness as he threw a tired grin at his wife.

"Of course!" his son replied proudly as he stepped back from him. "She has been alright, but I saw her getting a slice of pie before dinner yesterday."

"A piece of pie! Astoria, what where you thinking, ruining your dinner like that," Draco said with a laugh. His wife's face was alight with mirth.

"But Draco, dear little Scorpius left out an important detail."

"And what is that?"

"He had a piece with me," Astoria said was a light laugh as her son's smile turned into a frown.

"Mum, you weren't suppose to tell him!"

"I can see that I will have to make sure not to get tied up at the office as much," Draco said as he walked over and sat down on one of the couches. "Scorpius, why don't you go see if Pippy has any more of that pie while I talk to your mother."

"Alright," Scorpius said as he walked quickly out of the room. Draco watched as Astoria turned back to him, her expression loosing some of its initial mirth.

"How are things in the office, Draco. You have not been home in two days. We were worried about you. Has something big come up?"

"Potter showed up," Draco replied tiredly as Astoria sat down beside him, running her hand over his own hand.

"Harry Potter, I thought he was missing."

"He was," Draco said, unable to keep the aggravation out of his voice. "He showed up though and brought a load of trouble with him."

"What happened," Astoria said worriedly.

"He broke the Statue of Secrecy and now Minister Paulson, the muggle Minister, wants to reveal the wizarding world to a select branch of the muggle government in return for the wizarding world receiving information on this muggle branch," Draco explained as he leaned back into the couch, letting his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Why not just obliviate all of them?"

"There is a whole number of muggles spanning all the way back to the Americas, not to mention all of the paperwork that is already being distributed globally about whatever the incident was. They wont even tell me until we agree to impart information of the wizarding world to this organization." Draco sighed as he quickly sat up and walked to the fireplace before turning around to look at Astoria. "I don't have any idea what Potter could have done in order to have caused so much trouble that so many people would know about it. Especially so high in the government. It would not be such an issue if it were just a few common muggles rather that government and military officials."

Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace as he continued, his wife just watching him worriedly. "I have tried to think of ways to clean up this mess, but without help of the Americans I don't think there is much we can do, and you know how lack they are over there."

"When are you suppose to decide?" Astoria asked as she glanced at the door knowing Scorpius would be back any moment with pie.

"There is a meeting this afternoon with the muggles. There isn't really anything to decide. We will have to agree to tell this government organization."

"And the other wizarding nations? Have they agreed to presenting ourselves to the muggles?" Astoria interrupted.

"We will just have to say our hand was forced. I am not sure we have much more of an option, I have been thinking about this endlessly the past two days, Astoria."

"Draco," Astoria said quietly as she looked up at him, "This could be really bad. For all of us. Especially if the other wizarding nations don't agree."

"You don't have to tell me Astoria, I already know." Draco said as he walked over to the window. There were rainclouds on the horizon.

* * *

AN: not a terribly exciting chapter but it puts us up to the meeting with the IOA and introduces the fact that McKay has to go back to Atlantis asap as well as introduces the Malfoy family. I am not terribly good with politics, and it seems like this has jumped into the deep end. We will see how the next meeting goes. I would appreciate any suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco stood in front of the doors to the conference room that he knew held the important individuals from close to a dozen different countries that belonged to the IOA. Taking a deep breath he looked over at Caudwell. "Are we ready?" He asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. It was not everyday that you had to reveal the wizard world to a bunch of muggles.

"As ready as we will ever be, from what I understand they are currently doing their own little introduction of who we are, and then we will be invited in to make our own presentation." Draco nodded at this and closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing and take control of his nerves. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he could not remember ever being so nervous. Not even when he had been in his final years at Hogwarts and had the Dark Lord to worry about.

"With any luck this will go smoothly," he said, although more to reassure himself, than Cauldwell who was giving the presentation.

"Hopefully, sir," was all the response he got before the doors to the conference room swung open. Inside were ten rather grumpy looking representatives of the IOA that would be hearing their presentation. Standing at the podium was a balding man with glasses that motioned them forward.

"These are the two," there was a pause as the man cleared his throat and looked down at the paper in front of him, "wizards that will be speaking to you today. Draco Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, and Owen Caudwell, his advisor." Despite the soft chuckle that Draco heard from one of the more senile members of the IOA, Draco gave a quick nod to Caudwell and they approached the podium. Taking the podium first he looked around at the faces in front of him. Some of them looked genuinely intrigued while a number of them looked rather bored, which surprised Draco to say the least. How often did they get people coming in claiming they were wizards?

Clearing his throat he began to speak, "While, I am not entirely sure as to what you have been told so far about us, I will begin by giving a short description of the events that have lead us to today's meeting. For those of you that have read the brief, a John Sheppard, also known as Harry Potter filed a report to the American Air Force which contained information about his status as a wizard. This is perfectly correct. He is a wizard.

In addition to this, the leaking of information pertaining to the wizarding world has put the British wizarding community in a delicate position. As Harry Potter is a wizard of Britain, it falls under our jurisdiction as to what to do about the said leak. Usually it is our practice to clear the memories of anyone that has gained information pertaining to the wizarding world. The current circumstances have made this difficult for us to do however.

Because this has become an international affair and a number of different countries are involved, we are unsure as to how to exactly proceed," Draco paused to look around at the attentive faces. "It was suggested to us that in exchange for allowing the IOA to continue to hold information on the wizarding world, the wizarding world in turn would gain information on the IOA and the circumstances which originally lead to the release of information on the wizarding world," Draco paused again and looked around. Everyone's attention was on him, and the faces that had originally shown a bored indifference to his speaking looked more alert then they had before.

"Minister Malfoy, what proof do we have that you are indeed a wizard and are not a member of a malicious organization that is trying to gain hold of information within the IOA," a younger woman asked as she looked up from her portfolio.

"I can perform magic for you if you would like," Draco responded, "As for malicious intent, you will just have to believe that I do not mean you any harm."

"The IOA would like to see demonstration," the woman replied as she watched him pull out his wand.

"Of course. Constructum alveus insum," he paused as a small stone bowl appeared before him. Ignoring some of the astonished gasps he continued, "Aguamenti." Draco cast softly, and a gentle flow of water ignited from his wand and splashed onto the stone. "Would you like to pass it around?" He asked the woman who was now staring at the bowl.

"Um, yes, of course." Draco motioned for Cauldwell to take the bowl and pass it around as he continued to speak.

"As you can see, Magic is quite real. The British Ministry of Magic is ready and willing to allow you to continue on with your knowledge of the wizarding world, if you are willing to share with us your work," Draco was about to continue but was interrupted by an older graying gentleman at the end of one of the tables, his French accent clear to Draco.

"How is it that you presume we would allow you to take the information back about this _wizardin_g world?"

Draco glared at the man, "Without trying to sound threatening, the wizarding world has survived in hiding for hundreds of years now. Since the Salem witch trials, there has been no mass knowledge of the wizarding world circulating, and we are quite capable of taking the information out of your heads should we put our minds to it and work with the other wizarding communities. As it turns out however, our relations with other wizarding communities are not at their best at the moment. In addition, I am curious as to what the IOA does and what Harry Potter has to do with it."

"And what can the IOA gain from this? While it is beneficial to know that there are magical beings here on earth, would you be willing to have us employ some of them?" This time it was a Chinese man that spoke.

"It depends on the matter. We of course are not able to start catering to the non-magical communities every need and whim, nor are we interested in the general public gaining knowledge of the wizarding world. This information is solely for the IOA and no other organizations."

"We employ a number of individuals on scientific, military, and treaty missions. You have skills and knowledge that extend beyond our own, and I believe that you may end up being a key item to the success of these missions, should the IOA vote in your favor. We would not ask for many, maybe just two ambassadors to our missions to start with. If this cooperation worked well, maybe more in the future," the Chinese man explained as he taped his portfolio.

Draco looked him over carefully before speaking again, "That sounds like a reasonable offer, and I am sure we could take it into consideration."

"Very well, for the moment we will have a recess. The IOA will then vote on the matter. Should they vote in your favor, Mr. Cauldwell will be welcome to give his more in depth presentation."

"Thank you very much for your time." Draco replied as he stepped back from the podium.

* * *

Two hours later, Draco stood in the waiting room looking out the window onto the stormy sky while Cauldwell sat behind him. "I think your speech went well," Caudwell said as he watched Draco run and hand through his hair. "I mean, they did say they were interested in having some of us work on their missions. That has to be at least a step in the right direction, right?" They had already been talking about this back and forth over the past hour.

Draco sighed and turned around to look at Caudwell. "It is, as they say, a slippery slope. If we let them employ us, what is to say they won't want more and more of us to come and work for them, until it is finally us doing all the muggles work because they are too lazy to do it themselves. We will have to be careful about this and be sure to make provision safeguarding ourselves."

"That is true," Caudwell responded thoughtfully. Draco was about to say more when the door opened and the man that had originally introduced them walked in.

"Minister Malfoy, Mr. Caudwell. I am sorry I have not had a chance to introduce myself before this, I am Richard Woolsey."

"Mr. Woolsey, nice to meet you," Draco replied as he stepped forward and shook hands with the man. "Has the IOA come to a decision?"

"Yes. We have, it has been decided that the IOA will be willing to share information regarding the programs that we run, in exchange for two ambassadors to work with us on our missions, with the possibility of further employing wizards, as well as of course keeping knowledge of the wizarding world."

Draco nodded thoughtfully as he looked at the man standing in front of him. "As we said before, we are willing to consider this route, but there need to be paperwork drawn up concerning exactly what will be expected of us and how long these ambassadors will be working with your missions," Draco paused and let a small smile spread onto his face, "No need to go to burning us at the stake this time around, just some mutual work agreements will work out fine."

"Of course," Woosley laughed a bit nervously. "Well, the IOA is interested in hearing what Mr. Caudwell has prepared for us, and we would like to give you a brief overview of our own operations also."

"That sounds like an excellent plan," and with that Draco followed Mr. Woosley out of the waiting room and into the conference room, unaware that he was about to be allowed into one of the largest, international secrets of their time.

* * *

Rodney watched as the bushy haired women he had meet two days ago paced back and forth in front of him and Luna. "Do you believe the nerve of him. Telling me it was confidential with a huge grin on his face. He wouldn't even admit that he had Harry. Merlin, he makes me mad. Slimy smirky git, sitting there making fun of the fact that Harry had not come to see me or Ron. I am a chair on the Department of Mysteries, I should have a right to confidential information, it all goes through my department eventually!"

Rodney honestly had no idea how bad the Minister of Magic was, and if he had cared to share his opinion would have said that the Minister was probably right in saying everything that he had. Atlantis was indeed confidential, and John had not made a point of visiting the angry witch. Rodney was certain that if this is how she usually was, he would avoid her too! Glancing over at Luna, he could see that she looked a bit annoyed too. After spending three days cooped up in the same house with her, he was fairly certain that he knew her well enough to know when she was annoyed.

"Hermione," Luna started calmly, her voice even, "I am sure everything is going to be okay. Maybe we can have Rodney ask."

Now that threw Rodney for a complete loop, "What?"

"Well, you have clearance concerning the you-know-what," Luna replied.

"You want me to go talk to the Minister of Magic. You must be crazy," Rodney replied.

"No, just Loony," Luna replied with a smile as she stood up from the couch. "But, really, you might as well go talk to him. Don't you have to leave back to America tomorrow anyways? What harm can it do?"

"I suppose it is a possibility," Rodney admitted grudgingly under the stares of the two witches.

"I don't understand why you two won't just tell me what is going on," Hermione broke in, her complaint unfortunately falling on deaf ears.

"It is confidential, and I don't want to get into any more trouble with this than I possibly have to," Rodney replied.

"But, Luna knows and she does not have official clearance."

"She figured it out for herself," Rodney replied, annoyance beginning to creep into his voice.

"Hermione, just go home, and we will let you know if we find anything out," Luna said, annoyance now clearly seeping into ever word she spook.

"Fine, but you better let me know!" Hermione said as she apparated out without even waiting for a response.

"Is she always like that," Rodney asked as he looked up at Luna.

"Not always, but I think being married to Ron and having children has made her far more irritable than when we were younger."

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Rodney and Luna stood crammed inside of a telephone booth together. Rodney thought he might have enjoyed the close proximity of a young woman pressed up against him if he had been able to have coffee that morning.

"Hello?" Luna said into the telephone, "Yes, this is Luna Lovegood with a Guest here to speak to Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy." There was a slight pause and then Rodney heard to clunks as little badges were produced for the two of them. Luna put down the receiver and picked up the two badges. She pinned one to her own magenta sweater-vest before turning herself around with some difficulty to pin the guest badge to Rodney's sweater.

"Do people usually come in through telephone booths to the Ministry of Magic?" Rodney asked with some skepticism as the telephone booth lowered into the ground.

"No, usually they just apparate or take the floo, but since you are a guest, I thought it best we came through the guest entrance. Did you know that Harry, myself and a few others broke into the Ministry of Magic when we were only fifteen?" Luna asked calmly as she turned back around towards the entrance, "We caused quite a lot of ruckus, completely destroyed the hall of prophecies." But, before Rodney could say anything in reply, the doors opened up onto a long hall filled with grumpy looking wizards and witches that bustled to and from their respective offices and floo entrances.

"I had no idea that there would be this many of them," Rodney said in wonder as he stared around the hall.

"There are quite a few of us," Luna replied in agreement as she lead them over to a check in station. A grumpy looking wizard sat behind the desk.

"What's your business," the wizard grunted out.

"Luna Lovegood with guest here to see the Minister of Magic," Luna replied brightly.

"Wand." Rodney watched as Luna pulled out her small slender wand and held it over to the wizard who quickly checked and documented it. Then the wizard turned to Rodney, "Wand," the wizard repeated.

"Um, I don't, I mean…" Rodney trailed off and looked over at Luna for help.

"He's a muggle. No wand."

"Oh," the wizard replied, looking slightly disappointed at not being presented a wand. "Very well, you are clear to go. Minister of Magic's Office is first floor. Take the lifts all the way to the bottom."

* * *

A/N: so this has been sitting on my computer for the past two months and I never got around to actually putting it up. :/ sorry. The chapter after this should be the last one in Britain and then BACK TO ATLANTIS! WOOHOO! :) Anyways, I know Hermione is being really B****-y in this story, but I think that is how she would be if Harry ignored her. Sorry if you dont find her particularly pleasing...I dont find her pleasing either. I will be glad to leave her behind. :P

Anyways more Luna Roday and Draco in the next chapter with a smidgen of John!


End file.
